Notre Amour (Our Love)
by Writergurl30
Summary: An alternate look at Monica and Chandler's marriage if they had been parents first and lovers second. Even though this is an M/C story, there is a bit of R/R and P/J embedded in the plot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! CHAPTER 4 IS NOW POSTED!
1. Chapitre Un (Chapter 1)

Author's Note: Hello fabulous and loyal Mondler fan fiction readers. I have not posted on this sight in almost ten years, but I have still been loyally reading. However, my itch to right this plot has been rattling around in my head for a while now. I won't give too much away because where I am going with this pretty much reveals itself right off the bat. I will make this one thing clear, though, I don't own any of the cannon characters from the show they belong to the ingenious Bright, Kauffman, and Co. That being said, I still don't agree with some of the plot choices they made towards the end which is partly why this fic was made. Please feel free to give me your honest feedback. I need it to become a better writer. But please do read and review, even if only one or two words!

_**October 8th, 2002 **_

"Hannah…" Chandler said to his eleven year old daughter's retreating back upon entering his apartment.

"Hannah, come back here please. Hannah…" Chandler began as Hannah slammed her bedroom door. Chandler sighed closing the front door behind him, leaning against it, and closing his eyes in frustration. He had just told his daughter that he would be going to Tulsa. Suffice it to say, she did not take it well.

Chandler composed himself and walked over to his daughter's bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Hannah, baby, may I come in please?" Chandler asked gently.

"Go away," came her muffled reply.

Chandler sighed and turned the handle of the door.

Chandler's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him; his daughter was curled up on her bed with her face hidden in her pillow as sobs wracked her long thin frame.

"Sweetie," Chandler whispered taking a seat on her head next to her.

"Go away," Hannah repeated her head still buried in her pillow.

"Baby, I know your upset, but we need to talk about this," Chandler whispered wanting so badly to hold his little girl in his arms and brush every tear away, but he settled for rubbing her leotard covered back, instead.

"What's there to talk about… you're leaving," came another muffled reply.

Chandler's heart dropped at his daughter's statement, and he bit his lower lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall at the immense guilt her felt over the whole job situation.

"I'm not leaving…" Chandler began.

"You'll only be gone four days a week," Hannah interrupted mimicking his earlier monologue, "but it's not the same as you being here every day," Hannah interrupted sitting up and brining her legs to her chest.

"You're right, it's not the same," Chandler agreed leaning back against the headboard.

"No kidding," Hannah mumbled sarcastically.

"Why can't Mon and I go with you?" Hannah asked gazing up at him her blue eyes clouded with moisture.

"Well, because your mom got that new job…plus this is kind of a temporary thing so your mom and I don't see the point in uprooting you from your friends, school, and dance to just move back here again." Chandler said scooting closer and swiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Really? It's only temporary" Hannah asked perking up.

_God he hoped so_. Chandler thought to himself.

"Yes," Chandler smiled reassuringly, but inside he was dying at the lie he had just told. He didn't know how long this damn thing would last. It could last a whole lifetime for all he knew.

"I'm still going to miss you while you're gone, though," Hannah whispered, looking down.

Chandler gulped and pulled his daughter into his arms and held her so that she would not see as the tears fell from his own eyes.

"Diddo," was his only reply.

_**October 18th, 2002**_

"Oh…." Monica moaned as she rode her husband in the bed of his hotel room. Chandler moaned in response his own face flushed with pleasure.

_Seven days… _

It had been seven whole days since Monica had last seen her husband, and God she had missed him. She missed every single thing about him. She missed his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his jokes, his kisses, and she missed his big…

"Oh!" Monica cried out her mouth agape as he thrust up into her. He was so big, and he filled her so perfectly, so completely. She felt so good that she thought was going to explode from the pleasure.

Chandler removed his hands from her waist and ran them up her soft curves causing Monica to bite her lip in pleasure. He then cupped her breasts in his hands running his thumb over her erect nipples in concentric circles.

"Yes!" Monica gasped as he sat up and he pulled her into his arms continuing to thrust up inside of her.

He began kissing his favorite spot on her neck as Monica bit her lip in pleasure both riding out the wave of their orgasms.

_**October 31st, 2002**_

Monica moaned as Chandler pinned her against their front door as they made out. They had just gotten back from Phoebe's failed attempt at a birthday dinner, and they were both incredibly horny after making up and making out in the cab ride on the way home.

"Chandler…" Monica whispered her mouth agape as Chandler moved his lips down to her neck.

"I am so….sorry…" Monica gasped as Chandler pressed himself deeper against her, his erection rubbing against her womanhood, "for…tricking you…God that feels so good….," Monica moaned biting her bottom lip "…into having sex," Monica finished.

"And I'm sorry for smoking," Chandler said stopping his assault to caress her cheek.

"I guess we've both done a lot of things lately that we are sorry about," Monica smiled sadly taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, that just means more make-up sex for us," Chandler smirked before pulling her in for another long kiss.

"Chandler," Monica moaned, reluctantly pulling herself away from him, "Maybe we should relieve Lauren of her duties before we continue this." Monica said pointing between them.

"Yeah," Chandler chuckled as Monica turned to unlock the front door.

"Monica," Chandler said causing her to turn around.

"I love you," Chandler smiled.

"I love you too," Monica smiled back.

Monica and Chandler entered the apartment to find Hannah and her friend Britany spread out on the couch talking with someone named "Frankie" on speaker phone. Monica and Chandler exchanged glances as both girls burst out laughing at some apparently hilarious remake this Frankie had made.

"By the way Frankie…" Hannah began, changing the subject. "Did you do your part of the math homework?" She finished. Monica and Chandler glanced at one another curious as to where this conversation was headed.

"What? We didn't have any math homework!" Frankie insisted.

"Ay Dios Mio, Frankie!" Britany exclaimed as she and Hannah shared an annoyed look.

"Frankie…" Hannah explained slowly. "We did so. Remember adding polynomials. Page 47. I was supposed to do problems one through ten, Britany was supposed to do eleven through fifteen, and you just had to do seventeen through twenty," Hannah reminded him. Chandler raised his eyebrows in both shock and amusement, and Monica did a double take.

"Oh…" Frankie said remembering, "I forgot…" Frankie added dumbly.

"Seriously, Frankie!" Hannah exclaimed. "You just had to do three little problems, no big deal, and you forgot. What were you like even doing after school?" Hannah asked.

"It's Halloween give me a break," Frankie defended as Britany and Hannah shared an annoyed eye roll.

"Well, Brit and I were busy rehearsing for our dance competition for like hours after school, and we managed to do it," Hannah said.

"It's not my fault you guys don't have a life," Frankie quipped.

"As if!" Britany began. "We SO do have a life!" Britany exclaimed.

"Sorry! I'll do it now" Frankie apologized attempting to get back on the girls' good side.

"But wait…I'm going to need your notes to do it," Frankie added as Britany slapped her head in frustration and Hannah again rolled her eyes at the kid, typical Frankie.

"Why don't you have the notes?" Hannah asked.

"I didn't copy them, I fell asleep" Frankie said.

"You fell asleep?" Hannah asked in disgust.

"It's not my fault…Mr. Keeve's class is boring," Frankie said.

"True point," Britany agreed.

"Ok, ok…" Hannah finally said. "Brit and I will do the last three problems in homeroom tomorrow and then we'll give you the answers at lunch, but you have to give us the answers to the history quiz at lunch," Hannah conceded causing Monica and Chandler to raise their eyebrows in horror.

"Deal!" Frankie agreed.

"Oh and bye the way…" Britany chimed in.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"Make sure the answers are legit this time. I really don't want to get a C again," Britany finished.

"Yeah, and FYI Frankie, the capital of North Carolina is NOT South Carolina," Hannah added.

"So sue me I…." Frankie began.

"Was sleeping in class," Hannah and Britany chorused. What else was new?

"If you don't get serious Frankie, you may not get into college, and if you do, you may only get into…into like community college," Hannah grimaced at Britany who returned it.

"Ok, ok. I'm on it I'll borrow Annie's history notes," Frankie said.

"Coolness! Bye F!" Hannah said as she hung up the phone.

"Bye B, bye H! Love ya biatches," Frankie said as he hung up the phone.

"So who's doing the science homework?" Chandler smirked leaning over the couch and making his presence known to the duo for the first time.

Hannah and Britany shared horrified looks at the realization that her parents had heard EVERYTHING.

"Hi, daddy," Hannah smiled innocently.

"Hi, princess," Chandler returned with fake enthusiasm placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hi Britany," Chandler added.

"Hey Mr. B," Britany responded meekly as Chandler took the phone from his daughter and placed it back on the cradle.

"So what's all this about?" Chandler asked, and Hannah and Britany stared at each other afraid to answer.

"No…I like what I was hearing, and it sounds like a Great way to save time. Whose BRILLANT idea was it anyways?" Chandler asked pretending to sound like this was the most genius idea he had ever heard. Monica looked at her husband as if he had two heads…as if she wanted to kill him… for the second time that night.

"Mine," Hannah bragged.

Chandler smiled at his daughter pretending as if he was really impressed when really he was horrified that his daughter was looking for underhanded ways to cut corners…like he would do.

"Oh, really? Tell me more about your GENIUS plan," Chandler said crossing his arms over his chest and pretending to get really into this.

"We just have SO much more homework and stuff this year and there's no way we could get it all done with dance and everything," Hannah began and Chandler nodded in response.

"So I thought why not divide up the homework, do it, and then let the other's copy whatever we do." Hannah smiled proudly.

"Like divide and conquer," Britany summarized.

"So do you do this for every homework assignment?" Chandler asked as Monica rolled her eyes.

"Yup," Hannah said.

"You're SO grounded," Chandler finally said.

"Why?" Hannah asked totally shocked.

"For cheating, that's why," Monica chimed in.

"We're no CHEATING," Hannah insisted.

"We're helping each other…like teamwork," Hannah added.

"You're copying each other's work?" Monica asked.

"Yes," Hannah answered.

"You're sharing answers on quizzes and tests?" Monica asked.

"Yes," Hannah nodded.

"That's cheating," both Monica and Chandler replied in unison.

"But it's so hard to get everything done, and if we don't do everything we could fail," Hannah pouted.

"You don't want me to fail do you?" Hannah added frowning pathetically at her parents.

"Of course not, sweetie," Chandler said sympathetically.

"But we don't want you to get by in life by cheating and taking short cuts, either," Monica added.

"Does this mean we can't do it anymore?" Hannah asked.

"Afraid so, honey!" Chandler said.

"But, we'll sit down this weekend and figure out how you can manage your time better so that you can GET all of your work done… yourself," Monica added.

"Fine," Hannah pouted in defeat crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good…now why don't you two scoot off to bed," Monica said.

"Alright, come on Britany," Hannah said as she and Britany slumped off towards her bedroom.

"Seriously, Brit how could not see them come in? You were facing the door," Hannah hissed.

"Well, Hannah, it would have been really rude to pay attention to the door when I was talking to you and Frankie," Britany retorted earning and eye roll from her friend.

_**November 3rd, 2002**_

Monica and Chandler leaned into each other as they kissed underneath the running water of the shower.

"I love you, Chandler," Monica breathed resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too, baby" Chandler responded running his fingers up and down her arms, sending goose bumps down her spine, and causing her to arch her back and moan in desire. They both leaned in to join lips, their tongues mingling in perfect harmony. Chandler then lifted up his wife and leaned her against the wall of the shower her legs snaking around his waist as he thrust his stiff member inside of her.

They both moaned as they joined, and Chandler set to work pumping in and out of her delicious core setting a frantic pace.

"Chandler," Monica gasped digging her nails into his back as he thrust in and out of her. They had just spent the entire night making love, and this was the finale to their wonderful night of passion. Later that day, Chandler would be going back to Tulsa for the week. So they wanted to make the most of their remaining alone time.

"Mom…dad…"they heard their daughter call out to them as they made passionate love.

"Shit!" Chandler cursed softly as he stilled his movements inside of his wife at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Yes, honey," Monica replied as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I hate to bother you guys, but do you…ah…know…ah…where my…um…Epi-Pens are?" Hannah asked trying but failing not to sound panicked.

"Yeah, they're in the drawer by the sink, why?" Monica asked sharing a concerned frown with her husband.

"I may have kind of accidently ate one of those granola bars with the peanut oil stuff in it, instead of the one without it," Hannah said.

"Fuck!" Chandler hissed

"Oh God, We'll be right out honey!" Monica exclaimed as she jumped out of the shower and threw on her robe as Chandler frantically turned off the water to the shower.

Monica threw open the door and bolted out of the bathroom at lightning speed noting with horror that her daughter was sitting on the floor of the kitchen her face turning purple as she was struggling to breath all the while holding the pen nervously to her thigh.

"Hannah…baby," Monica said swiftly taking the pen from her daughter.

"Hold still, honey" Monica soothed taking her into her arms, slightly lifting her daughter's nightgown to expose her inner thy, and then jamming the needle into it as Hannah gasped in pain and burst into tears struggling to regain her breath.

"Ssshh…its ok, baby," Monica soothed rocking her child in her arms.

"Just take slow deep breaths, in and out, slowly in and out, in and out…" Monica repeated as Hannah complied.

"Good, girl," Monica smiled as her daughter's breathing and color slowly returned to normal, even though her daughter's tears did not subside.

"I'm…so… sorry!" Hannah sobbed.

"It's ok…I'm just SO glad you're ok," Monica breathed kissing her head as she held her daughter in her arms.

"You just need to be more careful, and never EVER eat anything again without reading the ingredients label especially if it's not in the cabinet with your stuff," Monica gently scolded as Hannah nodded sobbing harder and burying her head in her mother's chest.

All of this had happened in an instant, a blink of an eye, and by the time Chandler had exited the bathroom covered only by the towel around his waist he found both his wife and his daughter on the floor; his daughter sobbing and clinging to her mother.

Chandler sighed in relief that his daughter was physically fine, ran his hands through his short hair, and did the only thing he knew he could do he bent down and took both of his girls in his arms. Monica instinctively leaned against his chest, and he kissed the crown of her head and then his daughter's just glad that everything that mattered to him was tucked safely and soundly in his arms because loosing either of them would be the end of his world.

_**December 5th, 2002**_

"Well, the game is actually tomorrow night," Chandler huffed entering the apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Are you kidding me? After all the hell he just put us through and the game is not even until tomorrow night?" Monica asked pressing pause on the DVD remote.

"Yeah, well there's no point getting mad, it IS Joey, "Chandler shrugged.

"True," Monica agreed.

"I thought you were going to clean?" Chandler asked joining his wife on the couch.

"Yeah… well, I changed my mind," Monica blushed. "Aren't I allowed to do that?" Monica asked innocently.

"Are you watching porn?" Chandler finally asked glancing at the paused TV with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Oh…no… I just turned on the TV…and it was on," Monica attempted to lie, unsuccessfully.

"Really…so porn just happened to be on?" Chandler quipped.

"Ok, fine I put it on, are you happy? I am horney, ok!" Monica whined.

"Whoa, whoa calm down, Mon; I'm not one to judge anyone about watching porn," Chandler said. "Besides I'm pretty sure this one is mine anyways. Oh yeah, Passion Cove Four definitely mine," Chandler said squinting at the blurred image of a man making love to a women on the TV.

"You know, though, now that I'm here you don't need to watch porn because you can have the real thing," Chandler smirked suggestively before leaning over to kiss his wife's neck.

Monica moaned as her husband's lips connected with her neck. Monica leaned back on the couch and Chandler opened her robe, and she shrugged it off tossing it on the floor.

Chandler stopped his kisses to shimmy her negligee up and off her body tossing it besides the robe leaving Monica bare breasted, and in a pair of stockings and underwear…crotch less under wear. Nice, Chandler smiled to himself. He licked his suddenly dry lips, and his eyes traveled from her long stocking covered legs, to her flat tummy and narrow hips, and all the way up to her full hard breasts. The sight of her before him was making him throb. God she was so unbelievably hot.

Chandler then dipped his head to swish his tongue over each of her hardening breasts.

"Chandler," Monica breathed placing her hand on the nape of his neck as he licked each breast and then sucked gently on each pert nipple. Chandler then ran his tongue oh so slowly down her stomach to her hips pulling off the silky, sexy stocking and undergarments along the way as Monica bit her lip and arched her back in anticipation. He then spread her legs so that he could place his tongue inside of her wet core.

"Oh God!" Monica gasped as his tongue entered her. He smiled to himself at his ability to arouse her as he began to move his tongue inside of her licking her skillfully.

Monica bucked her hips and continued to arch her back as she ran her hands through his short sandy hair. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm with each sensuous lick of her husband's dancing tongue when Chandler removed his tongue and rubbed her thighs causing Monica to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Where are you going?" Monica gasped looking down at her husband

"I'm sorry baby, but I want my penis to make you cum," Chandler whispered in a husky tone causing her to moan.

Monica sat up, and they both struggled through their arousal to strip him of all of his clothes, and when they finally did, Monica could not help but admire her husband's beautifully sculpted body. The sight of his perfectly toned arms, stomach, legs, and his long hard penis made Monica shake in pleasure.

"Baby…" Chandler breathed as he leaned his wife back on the couch and rested his head against hers as he hovered over her kissing her deeply. Monica opened her legs wider to give him better access to her.

Chandler rubbed his throbbing cock teasingly against her sopping pussy before thrusting it into her swiftly.

"AHHHHH!" Monica moaned as he slammed into her, and she immediately responded by wrapping her long legs around his back and digging her ankles into the small of his back urging him deeper, harder. God, how much she still wanted him after all of these years.

"Fuck!" Chandler gasped. "You are so wet!" he hissed.

"Always for you, baby," Monica moaned arching her back as he drove into her, hard.

Wanting…needing to go deeper, Chandler lifted her legs over his shoulders for wider access and proceeded to pound into her over and over again.

Monica gasped breathlessly as he withdrew and then plunged harder into her, her nails digging into his back as her inner muscles clamped down on him causing him to yelp in pleasure- pain.

"I'm so close," Monica whimpered.

"Me too, baby," Chandler replied reaching between them and pinching her swollen nub in order to help stimulate her orgasm.

"Oh!" Monica cried opening her mouth in pleasure. Chandler couldn't resist seeing her like that so he opened in his eyes and leaned in to capture her lips in a deep kiss as they continued to grind into one another at a frenzied pace.

"Oh…Chandler!" Monica shuddered. "I'm coming," Monica screamed as she came hard.

Seeing her like that and feeling her like that triggered his own orgasm, and he erupted inside of her like a volcano.

Both panted as they came down from their amazing high, and Monica tilted her head up to look into her husband's beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I love you," Monica smiled as she caressed his cheek.

"I love you too," Chandler smiled before leaning in to recapture her lips with his own already ready for round two.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapitre Deux (Chapter 2)

Author's Note: I don't claim ownership over the show or any of the cannon characters. With that being said, please enjoy the story. Also, please review whether you like the story or not. Thanks!

**November 15th, 2002 **_**Earlier that Day **_

Joey was bored, and so when Joey was bored he either ate or watched porn. Today, he decided he wanted to watch porn. So he decided he would borrow it from his best friend and ex-roommate like he did almost everything else.

He knew exactly where he would fine said porn, considering he had done this MANY times before. So Joey snuck his way into an empty apartment 20 and into his friends' bedroom. Joey made his way to the closet easily locating the box that contained his friend's extensive collection of porn. Which had surprisingly grown since getting together with Monica, but then again from the very little he pieced together from Chandler about Monica there was very little she wouldn't do to please him and getting him porn was one of the many things she did. Lucky bastered a hot, kinky wife who was one hell of a cook.

He opened the box which was now alphabetically arranged and coded, thank you Monica, and sorted through the library of erotic delights, but something caught his eye something new, something that looked out of place. He lifted the black box with its only identifying feature being a date _03/20/2001_.

It took Joey a moment to sink in, and when it did, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. This was a sex tape…a Monica and Chandler sex tape, and he just had to see this.

Like a kid on Christmas morning in front of the Christmas tree waiting to open presents, Joey sat back on the couch with a huge smirk on his face and pressed play on the remote. Immediately the screen came to life revealing a very sweaty and naked Monica and Chandler who were moaning and panting, clearly already in the middle of doing it. He judged based on where the tape began that this had had been watched before possibly for the purpose of getting off if the other was not around or to set the mood before having sex.

From what he could see, Monica was on her hands and knees on the bed as Chandler pounded into her repeatedly from behind clearly enjoying what he was doing to her.

He could see the pronounced muscles in Chandler's arms flex as he held Monica's slender hips in place, both mouths agape and both faces flushed with pleasure. Suddenly and unexpectedly Chandler pulled Monica's slender body flush against his toned one earning a startled squeak from Monica. As soon as she was erect, his lips immediately latched onto her neck and Monica smiled smugly and sighed in satisfaction. Removing his left hand from her hip, Chandler slid his left hand up to cup her voluptuous freckled breast, both still continuing to pant and moan; their faces contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Joey watched in shock and awe as Chandler slowly moved his other hand down to Monica's bare pussy and placed his fingers inside of her and urging her with a nudge of his nose against her pale neck to turn her head so he could capture her lips and tongue in a passionate kiss, both still moaning from the pleasure they were giving one another.

Suddenly Joey heard voices from outside of the door and the familiar turn of the lock and Joey jumped into action removing the DVD from the player, switching off the TV, and then shoving the empty DVD box in the nearest cabinet. Startled, Joey jumped as he heard the door open behind him and a familiar "Hey Joe," from his best friend.

"Hey," Joey gulped.

"What have you been up to, Joe?" Chandler asked noting his friend's flushed and flustered face.

"Oh…nothing, just watching some regular TV….I gotta go, bye" Joey quickly said rushing out of the apartment before more questions could be asked.

"What was that about?" Monica asked giving her husband a confused look as she placed grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Who knows? Its Joey," Chandler shrugged placing his own next to hers. They both just shared a knowing smirk and then began the task of unpacking the bags.

**November 15th, 2002 **_**Later that same Day**_

Monica smiled lovingly at her husband and daughter as she exited the bathroom and sauntered into the living room where Hannah lay across the couch engrossed in a Gameboy game, and Chandler stood in front of the TV fumbling with a remote.

"What are you doing, hon?" Monica asked walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist leaning in to plant an innocent kiss on his lips. But Chandler had other plans, and he responded by pulling her closer urging her to open her mouth so he could slip his tongue inside causing both to moan softy as their tongues met in bliss.

Hearing her parents soft moans Hannah looked up from her game to find them making out.

"Ew! GROSS!" Hannah screeched. Monica and Chandler's heads snapped towards their daughter, and they could not help but chuckle at the disgusted but oh so adorable expression plastered across her innocent face.

"I'm trying to get the stupid DVD remote to work." Chandler finally said turning back to the task at hand.

"Are you sure it's not the batteries?" Monica asked.

"I just changed them," Chandler said.

"Here let me try," Monica said grabbing the remote and banging the back of it with the other hand and then pressing the play button.

Immediately the image of Monica and Chandler on the bed and the sounds they made as they made love filled the screen causing their eyes to nearly bulge out of their heads.

"EEEKKKKK!" Hannah screeched burying her head deeply into the couch and grabbing the nearest throw pillow on the couch squeezing it over her head in order to drown out the sounds of her parents having sex.

Registering his daughter's shriek, Chandler snapped his head toward her in horror and immediately grabbed the remote from his wife clicking the off button frantically to no avail.

"Oh! Come on!" Chandler exclaimed in frustration.

"Turn it off!" Monica demanded glancing painfully at her traumatized daughter and then back at the image of her and Chandler on the screen pleasuring one another.

"What do you think I am trying to do?" Chandler hissed and then finally in frustration threw the remote aside and snapped the TV off.

At about the same time Joey barged in and seeing what was on the screen froze in place his eyes also bulging out of his head. Both Monica and Chandler snapped their heads in a very guilty looking Joey's direction and, as realization kicked in, Chandler's face turned a very deep shade of red and his hands balled into tight fists.

"Is it over?" came Hannah's muffled reply from the couch.

Chandler softened his gaze upon turning to his daughter, and she looked guilty at her.

"Hannah sweetie, why don't you go watch TV at Joey's for a bit," Monica softly said.

Hannah responded with a nod, and she bolted out of the apartment her face contorted in disgust. Once she was gone they turned on Joey.

"Did you watch this?" Monica demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"No…" Joey unsuccessfully lied as both Monica and Chandler looked at him incredulously.

"Joey!" both Monica and Chandler exclaimed.

"Ok fine….but I only watched a little bit…earlier… before you guys walked in," Joey stated.

"Oh, sorry to have interrupted your voyeurism," Chandler quipped sarcastically as Monica placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Look, it's not my fault that you had it mixed in with your regular porn!" Joey defended.

"Joey knows where your porn is?" Monica asked turning on her heel toward her husband who now looked flustered and cornered.

"Yeah," Chandler said guiltily.

"Why?" Monica asked crossing her arms over her chest and looking pointedly at her husband.

"Because….because…we've always shared porn," Chandler defended.

"Oh good…" Monica scoffed "Why not just show him where all of our sex tapes are, and while you're at it tell him where all of our sex toys are too," Monica glared.

"Look, I didn't know that the tape ended up in there…I thought I put it back with 'our stuff' after the last time you and I watched it," Chandler said as if he had forgotten Joey was even there.

"You have sex stuff? Really?" Joey asked unable to contain the sly smirk forming on his face.

Monica and Chandler who had forgotten Joey was there turned towards him in horror.

"You really are as kinky as they say," Joey smirked raising his eyebrows suggestively at Monica. Monica in response contorted her face in disgust as Chandler glared menacingly at him.

And just as things couldn't get any worse…

"Hey, guys," Phoebe barged in oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, great!" Chandler said throwing his arms up in defeat.

Noticing the tension in the room Phoebe could not help but ask, "No, really what's going on?"

"Joey found and watched ONE of our sex tape's, then stupidly left it in the DVD player, and then when we turned it on Hannah saw it." Monica blurted out.

"Monica!" Chandler exclaimed staring in shock at his wife. Monica just stared apologetically at him and shrugged meekly.

"Joey, you watched one of their sex tapes?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait ONE of them? How many do you guys have?" Phoebe asked changing her train of thought.

"Ok, you know what!" Chandler exclaimed. "We're going to go talk to our daughter," Chandler said grabbing Monica's hand.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea," Phoebe warned.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"You really think Hannah's going to want to even look at you guys right after she saw…THAT. Talking to you…no looking at you is going to be really awkward for her, right now. No, give me some time with her and then you can talk to her. I'll smooth things over for you" Phoebe suggested.

Monica and Chandler shared a glance, considering it for a moment, and then finally Chandler responded with a "No," as they walked out the door.

"Fine, don't listen to me!" Phoebe yelled.

"But you'll be sorry!" Phoebe finished.

When Monica and Chandler entered Joey's apartment they found Hannah frantically rubbing her eyes with water from the kitchen sink.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!"She frantically repeated.

Monica and Chandler stood in the doorway watching in amusement.

"You might want to scrub the insides of your ears too," Chandler could not help but quip earning a glare and slap in the stomach from his wife.

Upon hearing her father's voice, Hannah froze in place but did not to turn around.

"Hannah,honey," Monica said walking over to sit on the stools by the counter Chandler following suit.

"Are you ok?" Monica asked as she sat down on the stool.

"Uh… No!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Sweetie…" Monica said reaching for her daughter's hand causing Hannah to jump away as if her mother was a hot burner on a stove. Monica and Chandler both shared frustrated looks.

"Why do you guys have to be so gross and embarrassing?" Hannah asked.

"Excuses me?" Chandler asked offended by his daughter's comment.

"It's bad enough that you guys have to make out everywhere! Embarrassing! You also do things like that! Gross!" Hannah shuddered.

"You were never meant to see, THAT!" Chandler defended.

"When you say 'that'?" Monica began. "Do you mean having sex or the tape?" Monica clarified.

"Mom!" Hannah screeched turning and storming out of Joey's apartment.

"Hannah!" Chandler exclaimed as he and Monica followed her, re-entering their apartment.

"Told you, maybe next time you'll listen to me" Phoebe smirked in triumph taking a swig of water. Monica and Chandler just glanced miserably at one another.

_**December 2nd, 2002**_

Chandler yawned as he entered the dark apartment. Looking at his watch and then the wall clock in the kitchen for verification he noted that it was eleven O'clock. He closed and locked the door tiredly and rolled his suitcase as quietly as possible towards his and Monica's bedroom as to not wake Monica or his daughter.

As he got closer to his bedroom he could hear moans.

Monica's moans!

Chandler's blood began to boil. Was Monica in there with another man and with their daughter in the other room? Was Joey right? Is that what he got for marrying a woman so much hotter than him? Chandler's mind raced with a million negative thoughts and questions as he charged purposefully towards his bedroom and burst in.

His suit case fell to the floor as he stood in the doorway frozen in shock.

There was no other man, just his hot wife lying in the middle of their bed naked and pleasuring herself. Her left hand was cupping her breast while her right hand grasped the vibrator that she was rhythmically thrusting in and out of her wet pussy her eyes glued shut in pleasure.

She was so lost in the pleasure she was giving herself that she did not see her husband standing in the doorway watching mouth agape and totally turned on by her. He could feel the blood in his penis rushing painfully to its sensitive head. Suddenly the room felt too hot, and his trousers felt too fight.

"Chandler…" Monica moaned as she arched her back.

Fuck. Chandler thought to himself. She was getting off to the thought of him making love to her. Chandler inwardly groaned. He felt like he was going to cum just from watching her. Chandler closed the door as quietly as possible and worked at hyper speed to remove every article of pesky clothing. Once naked, he glanced down to see the effect his wife was having on him. His cock was as stiff as a board and was leaking with pre-cum.

He looked back up toward the bed and saw that Monica's thrusts became more rapid, more desperate signaling that she was SO close to orgasm, and just from watching her so was he. God… he so desperately needed to be inside of her.

Chandler crawled onto their bed and hovered over her. "Baby…" Chandler breathed taking the vibrator from her hand, turning it off, and tossing it to the floor.

"Chandler!" Monica gasped in surprise opening her eyes in astonishment for the first time and smiled sweetly at him a smile he could not help but return. God…he was so in love with this gorgeous women, and she was all his.

"Were you imagining that it was MY penis inside of you?" Chandler couldn't help but ask as he placed two of his fingers inside of her tight pussy massaging the sensitive bud of her sex.

"Yes!" Monica whined arching into his fingers.

"Did it feel as good as my penis feels inside of you?" Chandler asked continuing to tease her.

"No…nothing else does or has ever had…" Monica shook her head frowning in frustration. She wanted to have him inside of her SO much.

"Tell me how I feel inside of you," Chandler whispered dipping his head to lick her right breast and flick the erect nipple with his tongue.

"Chandler," Monica breathed her mouth slightly ajar.

"Tell me…" Chandler hissed nuzzling her neck.

"You feel SO good…" Monica moaned. "And it's not just your penis. It's the way you make me feel. Your kisses, your tongue, your hands on my body, the way you move inside of me…. No other man has ever made me feel the way you do…" Monica finished.

"God…Mon," Chandler moaned in response unable to contain himself any longer. His dick was now straining and twitching for her almost to the point of pain. So in one swift motion Chandler spread her legs, placed himself between her thighs, aligned his stiff member with her hot core, and entered her both moaning loudly as they joined.

"I'm so glad you're home…baby," Monica whispered gazing lovingly into her husband's eyes.

"Me too," Chandler returned leaning in to gently kiss her lips as he withdrew and then reentered her.

_**October 18th, 2002 **_

Rachel could not help but laugh as she hung up the phone with her best friend. Chandler was into shark porn? Why wasn't she THAT surprised? It was just another thing to add to the list of things that made Chandler weird.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey!" Rachel greeted cheerfully from her place on the couch.

"Hi," Hannah greeted sadly.

"Hannah," Rachel began "Why don't you go put your stuff in Ben's room." Rachel suggested and Hannah simply nodded complying with her request.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked.

"Hannah's upset because she didn't know that her parents are going to be in Tulsa for the weekend," Lauren, Hannah's nanny, clarified.

"I just assumed that Monica told her," Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah…I guess not." Lauren responded. "Anyways, I'll be back around 6:30 tomorrow morning to take Hannah to her dance competition. It's in Rockford…so we probably won't be back until like six or seven at night."

"Wait, so Monica went to Tulsa this weekend knowing that Hannah has a dance competition the same weekend?" Rachel asked.

"I guess…look I have to go. Tell Hannah I'll see her tomorrow," Lauren said as she started to leave.

"Lauren…" Rachel began as the younger women turned towards her. "You don't need to take her. Mr. Gellar and I will be taking her," Rachel said.

"I'm not sure…" Lauren began.

"Lauren," Rachel stopped her holding up her hand to signal. "It's fine," Rachel finished.

"Ok…" Lauren began "When I get home I'll text you all the information you'll need." Lauren smiled as she left the apartment.

After Lauren left, Rachel angrily hit the redial button on the wireless, held it to her ear, and listened impatiently as the phone dialed and rang.

"Hello," Monica said as she answered her cellphone.

"Monica!" Rachel hissed. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Monica frowned as she admired her lingerie covered body in the bathroom mirror.

"Go out of town and not even tell your own daughter!" Rachel finished.

"I know, I know, but it totally slipped my mind," Monica continued to frown as she slipped into a pair of black stilettos.

"How does that just slip your mind?" Rachel hissed.

"This week has been REALLY chaotic, and it was kind of a last minute decision," Monica defended cradling the phone to her ear with her neck as she bent down to pick up her discarded clothes off of the bathroom floor.

"Well, was Hannah's dance competition a last minute thing?" Rachel hissed turning to make sure Hannah was still not in ear shot.

"Oh…" was Monica's reply. "That's this weekend. I totally forgot." Monica said biting her lower lip.

"Please! You never forget anything. How do you forget THIS?" Rachel asked totally stunned by her friend's inconsideration of her only daughter.

"Give me a break, Rach. Chandler and I haven't seen each other in over a week!" Monica defended.

"You're right, and I hope you and Chandler have a REALLY nice time Sexing it up in Tulsa, while YOUR daughter is in New York feeling abandoned by both of her parents," Rachel stated sarcastically.

"You know what I REALLY have to go, Rach," Monica huffed.

"So do I!" Rachel exclaimed hanging the phone and throwing it on the couch in exasperation

At that time, Ross entered the apartment carrying a bag of Chinese food.

"Hey," Ross smiled closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hey…" Rachel responded dejectedly.

"So… Ross, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Rachel finally asked.

"No…why," Ross asked.

"Well, you do now! You're coming with me to Hannah's dance competition, and don't you dare say no or complain about it because I am not in the mood for it." Rachel said storming off towards Ben's bedroom.

"Fine…" Ross conceded totally confused.

"Good," Rachel said turning towards him.

"And we are going to need to use your video camera." Rachel added.

"Ok," Ross nodded.

"Oh and…" Rachel said turning again. "Call Phoebe and Joey…they're coming too," Rachel said deciding that Hannah could use all of the support she could get, even if it wasn't from her parents.

"Oh, and just so we're on the same page," Rachel began before Ross could say anything. "We are NOT happy with Monica OR Chandler, right now," Rachel seethed as she turned and walked away leaving Ross staring totally confused.

_**October 26th, 2002 **_

"Mon…ica," Chandler gasped in pleasure gripping the sheets tightly as she went down on him. He bent his head and looked down at his beautiful wife who was crouched over him with her tight little ass sticking up in the air and her head bobbed up and down rhythmically as she sucked him off.

"Shit!" Chandler gasped at the delicious sight and then threw his head back on the pillow.

Monica flicked over the most sensitive part of his cock head with her tongue and he howled nearly leaping off of the bed in pleasure. Monica smiled proudly to herself and responded by taking him deeper in her mouth causing Chandler to groan loudly.

"I'm so close," Chandler breathed gluing his eyes shut as his wife's movements became faster and faster as the the throbbing in his dick and the pressure he felt kept building and building.

"Urghhhh…." Chandler finally screamed; in finally, as he exploded in his wife's mouth the intensity of it….no the pleasure of it blinding him.

"And you say I'm the loud one," Monica smiled playfully after a moment's pause before licking her husband's sweet juices from her sensuous lips.

"Monica…" Chandler panted, coming down from his high, pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply their romantic haze interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. They could hear Lauren's muffled voice speaking to their daughter, and they both shared a nervous glance. She was home. Their daughter was home.

Monica climbed off of the bed and grabbed her robe and threw it on and synched it closed.

"I just need a minute to compose and clean myself…" Chandler said awkwardly and Monica laughed and nodded understandingly in response.

Monica turned and bit her lip anxiety filling her. What would she say when she saw her? Would she even talk to her? Unfortunately, she would have to wait to find out because when she entered living room she frowned at the sight. Hannah lay curled up on the couch fast asleep while Lauren stood at the kitchen table clearing out Hannah's lunch bag.

"She literally stumbled in here, fell on the couch, and was out in like two seconds," Lauren said.

"Is she, ok?" Monica asked concern shadowing her face as she rushed over to the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her daughter feeling her forehead for sign of fever.

"She's just really tired" Lauren replied.

"Is she eating?" Monica asked noting that her daughter looked thinner, paler.

"Not as much as she should be" Lauren said pointing to the uneaten snacks she had taken out of Hannah's lunch bag.

"She's stressed," Monica noted. "She stops eating when she's stressed. I have to force her to eat when she's stressed" Monica noted her eyes still glued worriedly to her daughter.

Lauren nodded in agreement, as Monica glanced up at her.

"Ms. Serena is pushing her too hard" Monica concluded.

"Actually, that's something the other moms told me they wanted to talk to you about." Lauren said.

Monica nodded. Of course they did. She was the only one that could stand up to her daughter's overbearing and hyper critical dance teacher and get anywhere with her. Ms. Serena was a renowned dance teacher and choreographer, but she could be scary. However, no one could top Monica in that department…especially when it came to protecting her daughter. She was a fierce mamma bear.

Ms. Serena was hard on Hannah. She was overly critical of her and expected her to take on more than Hannah could handle, and Hannah being the people pleaser and perfectionist she was wanted to do whatever she could to make her dance teacher happy…her parents happy. Under normal circumstances, Ms. Serena wouldn't be able to get away with this but with Monica out of the way had free reign over her daughter.

Her poor baby… Monica thought sadly caressing her smooth cheek.

"What time tomorrow?" Lauren asked walking behind the couch and leaning against it.

"I'm sorry what?" Monica asked reluctantly tearing her eyes away from her daughter.

"What time do you need me here tomorrow?" Lauren clarified.

"Actually we won't need you until Tuesday. I don't have to work again until then," Monica decided. Whatever she and Chandler had planned this weekend could be cancelled. They NEEDED to be with their daughter because Hannah needed them… just as she always had.

"Ok, I'll pick Hannah up after school on…Tuesday?" Lauren asked in clarification earning a confirming nod from Monica.

"Good…see you then," Lauren waved tossing her bag over her shoulder and turning to leave.

"Lauren…" Monica said suddenly causing Lauren to turn.

"Mr. Bing and I have gotten our schedules all worked out, and we have found that we won't need you as much as we originally thought. I would like to sit down with you to rework your schedule, if that's ok," Monica asked.

"That's perfectly fine, just let me know when you want to meet about the changes," Lauren smiled before she left.

"She's out like a light," Monica heard Chandler chuckle behind her. Monica turned and smiled sadly at her husband now dressed for bed in a pair of sweatpants and an old NYU T-Shirt.

"What's wrong?" Chandler frowned.

"She needs us Chandler," Monica noted turning back towards her daughter watching as her daughter's chest rose and fell with each precious breath she took.

"I know…" Chandler sighed gazing longingly at his beautiful daughter.

"She needs us and we haven't been there for her," Monica added sadly.

"I know that too," Chandler agreed guiltily.

"But that's going to change, and we'll discuss how that is going to change tomorrow…but now we are ALL going to sleep" Monica added with a determined edge in her tone.

"Ok…" Chandler said as his wife rose from her place on the coffee table.

"Chandler, carry Hannah to OUR bed, please," Monica said as she marched determinedly back to their room.

"Ok…" Chandler smiled before looking down at his sleeping daughter. However, His smile was replaced with a frown as he noticed for the first time how drawn her face looked…how tired…how stressed… and how sad.

"Mommy and daddy are here, princess," Chandler breathed lifting her gently in his arms.

_**October 12th, 2002**_

"Candles check! Sexy lingerie check! Sleeping daughter check!" Monica said ticking of her mental checklist. Now all she needed was her husband. Tomorrow Chandler would be leaving for Tulsa and this was going to be their last night together for God knows how long so they needed to make the most of it.

"Hey, baby," she heard him say as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and felt him place a kiss on her neck.

"Chandler…I didn't hear you come in," Monica breathed in surprise.

"That's because I'm stealthy. I would have made a great secret agent." Chandler quipped.

"Oh,really?" Monica smirked as she turned in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. "Considering the fact that you are terrible at keeping secrets and you can't shoot a gun."

"Well for starters I can learn to shoot a gun, and I SO am good at keeping secrets," Chandler defended still wrapped in his wife's arms.

"Hhhmm…" Monica thought for a moment. "I wonder then, who was the person then that told everyone about the time I had sex on the balcony with Fun Bobby?" Monica asked sarcastically.

"Which by the way you and I still haven't done," Chandler said pointing between them.

"You want to do me on the balcony, baby?" Monica breathed seductively pressing herself against him and batting her eyelashes sexily.

"Honestly I don't care where I do you just as long as I can do you," Chandler replied in a husky tone earning a moan from his wife as they leaned in for a long deep kiss.

"Come on," Monica said grabbing him by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Chandler asked in surprise.

"To the balcony to have sex," Monica stated purposefully.

"You're serious?" Chandler asked. "We're actually going to do this…have sex on the balcony?" Chandler asked in disbelief.

"It's what you want baby," Monica said sexily.

"What if Ross sees us?" Chandler asked.

"He will if you plan to have sex vertically and not horizontally," Monica quipped.

"Well you know I am never opposed to that," Chandler chuckled as he followed his wife as she stopped to grab a blanket from the hall closet.

"Monica…" Chandler said grabbing her arm before she could climb through the window.

"Are you REALLY sure about this?" Chandler asked pulling her close to him.

"Yes, I am, Chandler." Monica said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"With you going to Tulsa and everything, I've realized the little time we have together is precious so we need to make the most of it," Monica smiled sadly.

"You're incredible, and I love you," Chandler said leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Plus," Chandler added "How cool would it be if THIS is how we conceived our baby?" Chandler smiled.

"Well, Hannah WAS conceived on a pool table," Monica remarked.

"That was one really hot night," Chandler smirked at the memory.

"Well this can be too," Monica said grabbing his arm and leading him through the window.

Once on the balcony, they began kissing passionately.

"I'm going to miss you so much, baby," Monica breathed in between kisses.

"I'm going to miss you too, so…so much," Chandler whispered planting butterfly kisses along her neck. Suddenly Monica, pulled away, spread out the blanket, and then sat down on it.

"Take me Mr. Big," Monica breathed pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and pulling into a deep kiss. Chandler lay down with her on the blanket kissing her deeply.

"This is SO HOT," Chandler moaned in between kisses pulling the black lacey baby doll style nightie off of his wife noting with satisfaction that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath it.

"I know!" Monica exclaimed helping Chandler remove his own clothing which took quite a bit more work considering that he was fully dressed and she was not.

Once both of them were completely naked, they both stared longingly into the other's blue eyes.

"I love you," Chandler smiled softly cupping her soft cheek in his hand.

"You have given me more than I ever deserve." Chandler admitted.

"A baby I didn't even know I wanted…" Chandler laughed which Monica returned.

"And you're love. God, Mon I have always been in love with you. Even when I didn't know I was I was in love with you. And I finally have you, and you're all I've ever wanted…" Chandler said his voice heavy with emotion and leaning his forehead against her.

"And you're all I've ever wanted…" Monica returned her eyes closed as she rested his forehead against his.

"Make love to me, Chandler," Monica said opening her eyes to gaze into his.

"With pleasure," Chandler hissed as he leaned into capture her lips in a searing kiss and leaned her back against the blanket.

Chandler reached for her hands and entwined them and lifting them above her head as he brought his twitching length to her wet entrance making them both moan softly.

"Oh…" Monica cried, as Chandler entered her. Monica sighed and bit her lip in pleasure snaking her arm around his neck and lightly massaging his neck as Chandler set the pace.

Breaking their kiss to gaze lovingly into his wife's blue eyes he slowly slipped into his wife, agonizingly slow and sweet.

"I love you," Monica whispered opening her eyes just as he pushed all the way in; he gazed deeply into them, softly he began to move.

"I love you, too…so…so much," Chandler whispered before slowly pushing his length back into her tight wet hole as he continued to make love to her throughout the night.

_**October 27th, 2002 **_

Hannah opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times orienting her crystal blue eyes to the light flowing in through her…no her parents' bedroom window. What the heck was she doing in there? She hadn't slept in her parent's bed in years not since she discovered what they did in there…sometimes. Hannah grimaced at the thought.

Hannah attempted to get up but found that she was being pinned down by her mother whose arm was slung over thin, long body. Her father was lying on his side facing her. This was going to make getting out of the bed without them noticing difficult.

"Good morning baby," she heard her mother murmur having been awoken by her daughter's squirming.

"Morning…" Hannah murmured.

"Did you sleep well?" Her mother smiled softly while caressing her daughter's soft cheek.

"I guess…" Hannah yawned. "I have to get up," Hannah finally said attempting to leave.

"No…" Monica said pulling her down into her arms "Stay for just a few more minutes" Monica said cuddling her like a child would a teddy bear.

"Mom…"Came Hannah's muffled reply as her mother smothered her against her chest.

"I can't breathe…" Hannah said feeling as if she was being squeezed by a gigantic anaconda.

"Sorry…" Monica blushed loosening her vice grip.

"Morning…" her father smiled sleepily as he sat up and kissed first his daughter on the forehead and then his wife on his lips.

"Ick! Gross!" Hannah grimaced as both Monica and Chandler laughed in response.

"Can I get up now?" Hannah finally asked in aggravation.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you…" Chandler said glancing at his wife.

"Uh oh? Is something wrong?" Hannah frowned in concern.

"No," Monica insisted "We just want to talk," Monica shrugged nonchalantly as she also sat up in the bed.

"Ok…about what?" Hannah asked sitting up between her parents.

"Well…" Chandler began "About how you're feeling about everything that's going on recently," Chandler said.

"Oh…" Hannah said looking down and playing with a loose thread on the comforter "I'm ok with everything…" Hannah finally shrugged bringing her knees to her chest.

"I'm not sure I really believe that, sweetheart," Monica said running her fingers through her daughter's long hair.

"It doesn't really matter what I think," Hannah shrugged.

"Of course it does, princess," Chandler smiled softly "because YOU matter".

"Not AH!" Hannah exclaimed. "If I did you wouldn't have gone to my dance competition last weekend and not to stupid TUSLA!" Hannah finished.

"Sweetie…" Monica began. "We are SO SO sorry about that," Monica apologized and Chandler nodded in agreement.

"Whatever…" Hannah mumbled fighting back tears.

"Baby…" Monica breathed pulling Hannah into her into her arms again.

"We love you SO much!" Monica began "We have just been doing a really bad of showing it," Monica said.

"No kidding…" Hannah mumbled.

"It's just been kind of tricky figuring this whole thing out," Chandler admitted.

"Maybe it would be easier for you if I weren't around," Hannah frowned.

"No, it would TOTALLY suck if you weren't around," Chandler quipped causing Monica to grimace at his choice of words. "Suck". Really Chandler?

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"Baby…" Chandler began as Hannah glanced at him. "Do you REALLY think your mother and I wish you weren't around?" Chandler whispered.

"Maybe…" Hannah said before bursting into tears.

"Honey…" Monica said pulling her even closer to her. "We don't know what we would do if you weren't around. You make are lives so much better," Monica said kissing the crown of her head.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, really," Chandler smiled attempting to wipe away his daughter's falling tears.

"And we're really sorry that our actions have made you feel like that isn't the case because that's SO what we never wanted to do…or ever make you feel," Chandler smiled sadly.

"It's ok…" Hannah said her tears subsiding.

"We love you SO much!" Monica added.

"So…so much," Chandler added moving to wrap both his wife and daughter in his arms.

"I love you guys too…" Hannah smiled for the first time in several weeks.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapitre Trois (Chapter 3)

Author's Note: Thank you very much to Mondlerstwangel and guests for your reviews. I really appreciated you saying that I am a good smut writer. You made me feel more confident about my writing. You three are awesome! Please keep the feedback coming, I appreciate it more than you will ever know. I still have several more chapters in the works so if you are interested in me continuing you need to review. Also, I am thinking about creating another fic that fits with this plot that takes place sometime in the past or future. Please let me know what you guys think of this idea. And once again, I am not claiming ownership over any of the cannon characters or the show. With all of that being said, enjoy!

_**November 28th, 2002**_

"And these little lines indicate that you will have many romances," Phoebe told Hannah as she read her palm.

"Awesome!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah, fantastic," Chandler mumbled as he meticulously placed the remaining wedding china back in the box. Rachel and her sister Amy had broken a few of the pieces earlier during a little cat fight they had over something that he didn't even care about.

"Read mine next!" Joey exclaimed like an impatient little boy.

"Hold on, let me finish," Phoebe said continuing to decode the lines on Hannah's palm.

"Your money line runs from the base of the thumb to your little finger which indicates that your wealth will be acquired through an inheritance or family allowance," Phoebe said.

"What does that mean?" Hannah asked.

"It means that someone in your family is going to leave you a lot of money," Phoebe said glancing at Chandler.

"Don't look at me," Chandler shrugged as he wrapped a dinner plate in bubble wrap.

"Ok, finally the travel line," Phoebe said looking back to Hannah's palm. "Oh, you see that little square that encircles the line?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Hannah nodded.

"This indicates that you will be protected in all of your travels," Phoebe smiled.

"Really?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I would say your future is looking pretty good, Hannah Bing," Phoebe commented as Chandler rolled his eyes.

"My turn!" Joey chimed in.

"Not so fast Joe," Chandler began. "You need to help me put this box away," Chandler said as he closed the box.

"Dammit!" Joey pouted getting up from his place on the couch.

"Chandler will you hand me Emma's diaper bag?" Rachel asked emerging from the guest room.

"Sure," Chandler nodded picking it up off of the counter and swinging it around inadvertently into the box of dishes sending the box crashing to the floor.

"Uh-oh," Hannah said turning around on the couch.

"Well this explains your short lifeline; Monica's going to kill you!" Phoebe exclaimed as Hannah nodded in agreement.

"What was that noise?" Monica asked entering the apartment with Ross and tow and gasping as she saw all of her expensive china lying in shards on the kitchen floor.

"How the hell did this happen?" Monica exclaimed.

"Well, you see, it's kind of a funny story," Chandler laughed uncomfortably.

"Not really," Phoebe interjected earning a glare from Chandler.

"You see…" Joey began in Chandler's defense, "A big bird flew in the window, swooped down, knocked over the box, and then flew out of here real fast," Joey attempted to lie earning an exasperated look from both Monica and Ross. Meanwhile everyone else stared at the scene before them their faces a mixture of shock and horror.

"I did it…" Chandler finally admitted. "I went to hand Rachel Emma's diaper bag, and I accidently knocked over the box," Chandler admitted.

"Hannah, why don't you come with me to check on Emma," Rachel suggested urging to the girl to follow her into the bedroom.

"I'll come with," Ross said rushing after them.

"Yeah, and Joey, I think now is a GREAT time for me to give you that lesson on lying," Phoebe said moving towards the door.

"What? That was a great lie!" Joey pouted following behind her.

"Ok," Phoebe snickered as they left.

"I am SO, SO, SO sorry," Chandler apologized once everyone was gone.

Monica just continued to stare at the broken dishes on the floor her face set in a bewildered scowl.

"Look, I'll buy you new china, whatever you want, and whatever the price. I'm just really sorry…" Chandler rambled on.

"Chandler," Monica finally said noting the look on his face. He looked as if he were waiting for her to stab him in the eye with a jagged piece of one of the broken dishes.

"It was an accident," Monica shrugged walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Chandler asked in disbelief.

"Really, I'm not mad at you. Do you think that I'm mad at you?" Monica asked.

"Well, yeah" Chandler admitted. "I broke all of the china. You loved that china. You almost passed out when Rachel and Amy broke the dessert plates."

"I know," Monica began, "I can't believe how crazy I was acting, earlier" Monica frowned.

"What?" Chandler asked surprised by her reaction.

"I realized, Ross made me realize, how I was so obsessed with the keeping the china safe that I didn't even focus on what really matters…that we're all together, that it's Emma's first Thanksgiving, and more importantly that you're here," Monica said.

"Really?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, really! I mean the wedding china is just a thing. A thing can be replaced and a thing that will be replaced," Monica stated as Chandler nodded in agreement.

"You can't replace the people that you love, or the time that you have to spend with them." Monica finished.

"Wow, Monica," Chandler whispered touched by her words.

"I love you Chandler…more than the stupid plates or any stupid 'thing'," Monica whispered gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you too," Chandler breathed before pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

_**December 13th, 2002**_

"I'll have two large pizzas one pepperoni and one cheese…oh and a meatball sub with extra cheese and a side of fries," Joey said to the person taking his order on the other side of the phone.

He then turned to Hannah and Britany who were plopped on the couch engrossed in some girlie cheerleader movie that stared that blonde chick from that very confusing vampire movie that Chandler dragged him to see several years ago.

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" Joey asked the two girls.

"Cheese," both girls replied in unison their eyes still glued to the Television screen.

"And another cheese," Joey added.

"Ok…thanks…bye," Joey said as he hung up the phone and walked over to the coffee table and snagged the remote using it to flip the channel to the televised Knicks game.

"Hey!" both girls exclaimed glaring at Joey.

"We were watching that!" Hannah insisted crossing her arms over her chest in exasperation.

"The Knicks are playing the Heat!" Joey smiled excitedly as if the two girls cared.

"But we don't want to watch basketball!" Hannah moaned as she slumped further into the couch.

"What? You used to love watching basketball!" Joey exclaimed surprised by his niece's change of heart.

"Well, not anymore," Hannah shrugged.

"Well too bad! I'm the adult and you're the kids so that means that I get to watch whatever I want! Ha!" Joey finished.

"Not fair! We were watching the TV first," Hannah pouted.

"Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but life's a bitch and then you die," Joey smirked at a pouting Hannah and Britany.

"Joey…" Phoebe said entering the apartment causing the three to turn in her direction.

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure…" Joey shrugged and then turned back towards the girls.

"Now, don't get any ideas about changing the channel while I'm gone." Joey warned as both girls nodded as if they understood.

However, once Joey and Phoebe were gone, Hannah reached for the remote and changed the channel back to the movie they were previously watching.

"If you don't want us to change the channel then don't leave the remote just laying around," Hannah said as Britany giggled in response.

"Yummy…that tastes delicious," Monica smiled as Chandler fed her a piece of his chocolate cake.

"You like?" Chandler smirked in response.

"It's SO good!" Monica gasped grabbing her own fork to snag some more cake off of Chandler's dessert plate.

"Whoa! Mon, slow down!" Chandler quipped as his wife devoured the dessert.

"Sorry," Monica blushed with a mouth full of cake.

"You've been insatiable lately not just not just with food but with SEX too…not that I'm complaining about the sex part," Chandler noted getting lost in his thoughts of he and Monica entwined.

"Actually that's what I want to talk to you about…" Monica began before she was interrupted by…

"Chandler!" She heard the familiar sultry voice say from behind her.

"Kathy!" Chandler responded in surprise getting up to greet his ex -girlfriend.

Monica turned in her seat and inwardly gasped at the sight. As if it were even humanly possible, the woman was even sexier than she remembered. Her hair, like her own was longer, and hung loose over her shoulders. She was wearing a long black halter dress that showed off her big boobs...which looked even bigger! Did she get a boob job?

"What…What are you doing here?" Chandler stuttered after giving his former girlfriend an awkward attempt at a hug.

"I'm meeting my boyfriend," Kathy smiled pulling Chandler closer and squeezing him a little tighter, which did not go unnoticed by Monica.

"Are you still seeing…Nick…is it?" Chandler asked with a bitter edge in his voice.

"No…" Kathy blushed. "We broke up a while ago; I'm seeing someone else actually…a producer for Days of Our Lives," Kathy finished.

"Really?" Chandler mock smiled his eyebrows raised in a mixture of horror and shock. Why didn't Joey bother to tell him this? Did Joey not know that their former girlfriend was sleeping with one of his producers?

"You know Joey is working for Days of Our Lives again," Chandler stated.

"Yeah, I saw that," Kathy smiled.

"So…you remember Monica right?" Chandler asked finally turning to his inwardly seething but outwardly smiling wife.

"Yeah…hi, Monica! Good to see you!" Kathy greeted.

"Hello," Monica responded through gritted teeth.

"So are you two together, now?" Kathy asked pointing between the two of them.

"Yeah, we're actually married," Chandler laughed pointing to the wedding band that adorned his ring finger.

"Oh wow…well, congratulations," Kathy smiled slightly taken aback.

"Oh, how's Hannah by the way? She was SO adorable and sweet," Kathy gushed.

"She's great. She's actually eleven now so she's kind out growing the whole sweet and adorable thing," Chandler chuckled.

"Yeah, unfortunately that happens," Kathy quipped.

"Well I better get going," Kathy said. "It was great seeing you, Chandler, Monica," Kathy waved as she left the couple to walk over to the bar to meet her boyfriend.

"Great seeing you too, Kathy," Chandler waved after her, and Monica could not help but note how good her ass looked too.

"Oh my God, could you be any less over her?" Monica exclaimed as Chandler sat back down at the table.

"What?" Chandler asked his head snapping up in shock.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Joey asked dumbly before Phoebe grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a long hot kiss.

"Ahm…" Hannah said from the doorway her friend Britany standing behind her.

"Oh… crap," Phoebe said as the couple pulled away.

"Why were you guys kissing?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Well…you see Hannah," Phoebe began before she was interrupted by the pizza delivery boy walking up the stairs.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Joey Tribbiani," the delivery boy said reading the ticket.

"That's me!" Joey exclaimed grabbing the food and shoving the money in the boy's direction.

"Hannah, why don't you take these inside…we'll be in in a sec," Phoebe said taking the food from Joey and shoving the pile into Hannah's arms.

"Ok…" Hannah said struggling to balance the massive amount of food as she walked inside followed by Britany who closed the door behind them.

"Oh come on you we're totally flirting with her, and I saw the way you were looking at her," Monica hissed.

"Ok first of all, I was not flirting," Chandler began, his arms raised in exasperation. "I was trying to be polite. The key word there being TRYING," Chandler defended as Monica rolled her eyes.

"And second of all, did you not see how fake my smile was? On the outside I was smiling, but on the inside I was thinking oh my God you're a total slut, and I hate you!" Chandler exclaimed as Monica blushed and looked away ashamed of her jealous wife tirade.

"Monica…" Chandler said taking her hand in his prompting her to look timidly at him.

"What's going on with you? You're not usually this irrational," Chandler noted.

"I'm pregnant, Chandler," Monica whispered looking up at him, tears pooling in her deep blue eyes.

"You're what?" Chandler asked flabbergasted by the sharp and unexpected turn in the conversation.

"Pregnant, Chandler. We're going to have another baby," Monica repeated more loudly as the tears released themselves from her tear ducks and spilled down her blush covered cheeks.

"Say it again," Chandler smiled his own eyes glistening with moisture.

"I'm pregnant," Monica repeated as she laughed through her tears.

"Baby…" Chandler breathed getting up from his chair and kneeling in front of her.

"We're really going to have another baby?" Chandler asked through his own tears of happiness.

"Didn't you get that? I've already said it like three times," Monica joked as she wiped away stray tears.

"Just say it one more time. I want to hear you say it again," Chandler breathed gazing lovingly into her eyes and stroking her hair.

"I'm…we're pregnant," Monica repeated as Chandler smiled and leaned in to kiss her deeply, lovingly, and happily.

"So I take it from your reaction that you're happy about this?" Monica asked when they finally broke apart.

"More than you will ever know," Chandler smiled as he rested his forehead against hers and placed his hand gently over her still flat tummy in awe of the little life growing inside of her womb.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Joey re-entered apartment twenty to find Hannah and Britany munching on a slice pizza each at the kitchen table as they chatted and giggled about something.

"Yeah, baby!" Joey exclaimed as his eyes fell on the smorgasbord of food, and he rubbed his hands together in glee as he moved towards it.

"Joey…" Phoebe said pulling him back by the back of his shirt.

"Phoebe!" Joey wined pouting at her like a disappointed little boy.

Phoebe just responded by nodding in the direction of the two girls.

"Oh, right!" Joey remembered.

"So girls…" Phoebe began causing the two girls to cease their chatter and focus their attention on them.

"About what you saw in the hallway…" Phoebe said walking closer to the girls seated at the kitchen table.

"We would REALLY appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about THAT," Phoebe said as Joey nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Hannah asked curiously.

"That's a great question!" Phoebe praised.

"We just don't want to tell anyone right now," Joey chimed in.

"Are you guys dating?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Sort of…" Phoebe answered glancing at Joey.

"We are," Joey interjected glancing back at Phoebe "But we're kind of keeping it to ourselves right now," Joey added smiling at a surprised yet happy Phoebe.

"So it's like a secret?" Hannah began. "You want us to help you keep it a secret?" Hannah deduced.

"That's right, sweetie!" Joey agreed excitedly.

"I don't know…" Hannah said reluctantly.

"Hannah didn't your parents like not tell you they were dating for months?" Britany asked.

"Great point, Brit!" Phoebe said enthusiastically as Joey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but what are you guys going to give us to keep us quiet?" Hannah asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you suggesting we bribe you to keep you quiet?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"Your father would be very disappointed if he knew what you were trying to pull, young lady!" Joey scolded.

"It's not bribery…think of it as more as a favor in exchange for a favor," Hannah stated as Britany nodded in agreement.

"What favor do you have in mind?" Phoebe asked raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh…just a few," Hannah answered.

"How many is a few?" Phoebe asked.

"Like three," Hannah stated.

"Three!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"Joseph," Phoebe scolded. "Let's hear her out."

"Fine," Joey sighed.

"Number one…." Hannah began. "You have to take us to the mall anytime we want and buy us whatever we want. Number two, you also have to take us to the movies anytime we want."

"What? That's not fair," Joey whined.

"Well it's not fair that you want me to keep a secret from my mom and dad, either, but as you said before life's a…" Hannah began before Joey interjected.

"Ok, ok, point taken. Continue," Joey said interrupting the girl as Phoebe glanced at Joey in confusion.

"Number three you have to let me stay up however long I want and eat all of the junk food I want anytime you babysit me, oh, and if you babysit me then you have to agree to babysit Britany too," Hannah added glancing at her friend.

"And we get to watch whatever we want too!" Britany added.

"Nice one, Brit," Hannah smiled slapping hands with the girl.

"What if the Knicks are playing?" Joey whined.

"You still have to," Hannah smirked.

"Ah man!" Joey whined.

"That's fine," Phoebe smirked turning to Joey. "We just won't agree to babysit anytime soon," Phoebe added cleverly earning a smile of approval from Joey.

"So, do we have a deal or what?" Hannah asked.

"Deal," Phoebe answered as Joey nodded in agreement.

"You drive a hard bargain Hannah Elizabeth Bing… and I'm impressed," Phoebe added.

"Thank you," Hannah beamed in pride.

"Can I eat now?" Joey whined.

"I'm starving!" Joey added earning a sympathetic nod from Phoebe as Chandler burst excitedly into the apartment with an equally ecstatic Monica in tow.

"We have an announcement to make!" Chandler said as Monica stood next to him both grining widely.

"Oh no? You guys aren't getting a divorced are you?" Phoebe asked earning a giggle from Hannah and Britany.

"No…" Chandler began, "and why the hell would you think that?" Chandler added.

"I don't know you guys just look so happy," Phoebe shrugged.

"So you think we would be happy to tell you THAT?" Chandler asked deadpan.

"We're having another baby!" Monica blurted out.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Phoebe exclaimed hugging first Monica and then Chandler. Britany and Hannah followed suit, and Joey just gave an enthusiastic thumbs up as he continued to scarf down his pizza.

_**November 22nd, 2002**_

"You should have seen her today, Chandler. She did SO great! The group dance and her solo both placed first!" Monica exclaimed proudly as she cradled the phone between her neck and ear while massaging lotion into her leg.

"I wish I could have been there today, or this weekend, for that matter," Chandler sighed remorsefully.

"Well, you'll be home next weekend for Thanksgiving, and she has another dance competition next Saturday," Monica said.

"God, this is so hard," Chandler finally said after a long pause of silence.

"I know," Monica agreed.

"I wish I could be there with you and Hannah every day. Not just on the weekends which I haven't been able to be every weekend," Chandler sighed.

"I wish you were here too, baby," Monica whispered.

"But on the bright side this won't last forever," Monica said with a glass half full attitude that he SO wished he could have had.

"God I hope so," Chandler breathed running his hands through his hair as he sat further up on the bed.

"It will be," Monica insisted as she played with the lacy hem of her silky lavender negligee.

"So Ross and Rachel wanted to know if we would double with them next Saturday," Monica said in attempt to change the subject.

"Sure, sure that's fine," Chandler said scratching his ear.

"God, I can't believe they're finally back together," Chandler commented.

"I know…" Monica began, "but it feels different. Like they may actually make it work this time around. They're not arguing over every little thing, and they're actually talking through their problems," Monica noted.

"Wow, they've sure grown," Chandler quipped.

"I know!" Monica agreed.

"How come we were never like that…bickering all of the time over every stupid little thing?" Chandler asked.

"Because we've always communicated a lot better, and we don't hold things over the other's head," Monica chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth?" Chandler laughed in response.

"You haven't asked me what I'm wearing, yet" Monica said off handedly causing Chandler's breath to catch in his throat.

"What are you wearing?" Chandler stuttered.

"Oh just my silk lavender nightie with the lace trim," Monica said in a sultry tone.

"You mean the really short one that barely contains your breasts?" Chandler asked growing aroused at the mental image forming in his mind.

"That's the one," Monica verified in a sing song voice.

"Are…are you wearing any underwear?" Chandler could not resist asking.

"No…" Monica answered.

"Hmmm…" Chandler thought a loud.

"Take it off," he instructed.

"Excuses me?" Monica asked.

"Take off the nightie," Chandler repeated.

"Ok," Monica gulped is she slid the flimsy nightie up and off of her body leaving her completely naked.

"Did you do it?" Chandler asked pulling his own pajama pants and boxers down to free his already stiff erection. Just hearing her talk this way had turned him on to the point of no return.

"Yes," Monica replied.

"Now touch yourself," Chandler said.

"Where?" Monica asked placing the phone on speaker and placing it on her night stand.

"Where I would touch you…begin by running your hands over your breasts," Chandler whispered.

"I'm doing it," Monica breathed.

"Good, now softly circle your nipples with your fingers and then give each one a pinch," Chandler breathed.

"I am," Monica moaned "I'm touching them, and I'm imagining that it's your tongue on them…your lips."

"Now run your hands down your body and tell me when you get to your pussy," Chandler whispered as he began to gently stroke himself.

"I'm there," Monica breathed as she arched her back and bit her bottom lip in pleasure as she tickled the wet lips of her pussy.

"Now insert your fingers inside of you and gently massage your clit," Chandler instructed as he began stroking himself harder imagining himself pumping in and out of her.

"I am," Monica began, "and I'm imagining that it's you inside of me, not my fingers." Monica whimpered causing Chandler to moan in response.

"God, I wish you were here with me… inside of me," Monica moaned.

"Me to, baby, me to," Chandler panted as he stroked himself in time with his wife's moans.

"I can here you moaning, Chandler. Are you touching yourself too?" Monica asked.

"Yes," Chandler hissed his eyes glued shut as he thrust forward into his hand and imagined himself on his knees on the bed thrusting in and out of her as she would squirm and moan beneath him.

"What are you doing, now?" Chandler panted.

"I'm thrusting my fingers in and out of me quickly, the way you do when our lovemaking gets more and more intense," Monica breathed arching her back off of the bed.

"You're close," Chandler observed as he continued to get off from the sounds of his wife moaning and the image of what they could be doing to one another.

"I am," Monica whimpered.

"Massage you're breast, like I would do," Chandler added imagining himself touching and then sucking on each breast.

"I am, and I'm imagining you doing this to me, baby," Monica whimpered; God how she wanted the real thing…how she wanted him.

"Fuck! Monica," Chandler groaned at her words; his orgasm so close.

"Are you close too?" Monica cried writhing on the bed in pleasure as she plunged her fingers in and out of her pussy and touched her breasts.

"Yes!" Chandler hissed.

"I'm coming!" Monica cried out her eyes glued shut in pleasure, and her body coated in a shear layer of sweat as her orgasm sent a jolt of pleasure through her

"I'm coming, too!" Chandler yelled as his own orgasm overtook his body and he convulsed in pleasure.

"I can't wait till your home next weekend so that we can do this together," Monica said as she struggled to catch her breath and come down from her sexual high.

"Me to, sweetheart," Chandler panted as he struggled to catch his breath as he cleaned himself off with a tissue.

"I love you," Monica said as she curled up on the bed imaging that his arms were around her, holding her.

"I love you more," Chandler smiled.

"No, I love you more," Monica countered.

"No way! You definitely don't love me more than I love you," Chandler smiled at the little game he had started.

_**December 19th, 2002**_

Chandler glanced around the waiting room of Monica's OBGYN office noting how after all of these years it still looked surprising the same as if it were stuck in a time warp. The only difference was this time he and Monica were doing this together as husband and wife not as two friends who got drunk, screwed, and made a baby.

Chandler glanced over at his wife who was engrossed in the latest edition of People magazine, and he gave her leg a light squeeze as he sat back in the chair and thought back to the first time he stepped foot in this office over eleven years ago.

"Chandler, Chandler!" Monica said to him for like the millionth time.

"Yes, Mon," Chandler said snapping his head towards her.

"Are you ok?" Monica laughed as she took his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm good. I'm fine," Chandler rambled.

"Monica Gellar," the nurse called from the doorway and both heads turned towards her.

"Are you ready?" Monica asked giving his hand another gentle squeeze.

"Yeah," Chandler gulped nervously. God he hoped he at least sounded ready because he felt far from ready for this…for a baby.

Monica and Chandler got up from their seats and followed the nurse to the back.

"Step on please," the nurse said prompting Monica to step on the scale. Monica gave Chandler a look signaling him to turn around.

"Right, sorry," Chandler blushed as he turned. Once Monica's weight was taken, which he could tell she was not happy with judging by the frown that now blanketed her face, they made their way to one of the many exam rooms in the office.

On their way, they passed a young and in love couple who were gushing over a sonogram picture as they practically skipped out of the office in glee. Unfortunately Monica and Chandler were not that couple; they were not young, in love, and over the moon with happiness over their impending parenthood.

"Well this isn't the type of doctor's office that I am accustomed to," Chandler quipped noting all of the charts and models of female parts as they entered the exam room.

"Well, I would hope not," the nurse scoffed as she prompted Monica to sit on the exam table so she could check her vitals.

"Funny," Chandler chuckled as the nurse rolled her eyes at him and took Monica's blood pressure.

"You're vitals look great. Here, hon, why don't you change into this gown. Doctor Long will be in soon for the exam," the nurse smiled handing Monica the gown.

"Exam?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Pelvic exam and ultra sound," the nurse said reading from Monica's chart.

"But you've obviously seen her pelvis before so THIS shouldn't be TOO new to you," the nurse smirked as she left the room.

"Well, she's a real treat," Chandler quipped once the nurse was gone.

"Yeah…do you mind turning around so I can change?" Monica asked as she kicked of her clogs.

"Why? I've already seen you naked," Chandler chuckled.

"Chandler!" Monica groaned.

"Fine, fine, tough crowd," Chandler mumbled and turned around so that his friend could change into the gown. Once Monica was changed into the gown, she took a seat on the exam table, and Chandler took a seat on one of the nearby chairs as they fell into an awkward silence.

"So what's new with you, Mon?" Chandler asked attempting to break the tension in the room.

"Well, I got pregnant," Monica quipped.

"Really, so who is the father?" Chandler joked earning a glare from Monica.

"Hello," the doctor said as she entered the room and both visibly sighed in relief.

"Hi, Dr. Long," Monica smiled in return.

"This is Chandler, he's the baby's father," Monica said introducing Chandler.

"Nice to meet you, Chandler," Doctor Long responded shaking Chandler's hand politely.

"So how are we doing today?" the doctor asked glancing at Monica's chart.

"Well, I'm feeling a little bit gassy," Chandler chimed in.

"I was asking Monica, but I'm sorry to hear that," Dr. Long said.

"I'm fine," Monica answered rolling her eyes at her goofy friend.

"Any nausea?" the doctor asked looking back up at Monica.

"A little in the morning but not too bad," Monica shrugged.

"Great, well everything else looks good, so let's go ahead and begin the pelvic exam," Dr. Long said as Monica nodded somewhat nervously which Chandler picked up on, and he walked over to her side and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. Monica responded with a grateful smile before grimacing slightly as the device entered her vagina.

"Well everything looks good," Monica Dr. Long said as she withdrew the instrument, and Monica sighed in relief.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Long asked as she set to work setting up the equipment for the ultra sound.

"Yeah," Monica said looking between the doctor and Chandler. "Can we verify how far along I am in the pregnancy?"

"That's what the ultra sound will do," Dr. Long answered as the pair nodded.

"Ok, Monica and Chandler are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Long asked as she squeezed gel onto the ultra sound wand.

"I think so," Monica nodded glancing up at Chandler.

"Yeah," Chandler said with a nod.

"Ok," Dr. Long smiled as she moved the wand over Monica's still flat belly and immediately the screen came to life revealing a bunch of white and black blurs and lines.

"Nice strong heart beat," Dr. Long smiled.

"The baby already has a heartbeat?" Chandler asked in surprise.

"Yeah, the baby has a heartbeat at about six weeks, and judging from this I would say your baby is just about seven weeks," the doctor said glancing at the pair who shared an inside smirk. This was in fact Chandler's baby because they had slept together exactly seven weeks from the day.

"We'll call this baby, our pool table baby," Chandler whispered in Monica's ear and Monica chuckled in response.

"Where is the baby?" Monica asked trying to locate her baby on the screen.

"Do you see that little black peanut surrounded by that white circle over here?" Dr. Long asked pointing to the tiny image on the screen.

"Yeah," Monica nodded in response.

"That's your baby," the doctor smiled.

"That's our baby?" Monica asked her breath catching in awe at the sight. That was her baby, her beautiful baby. She loved him or her already.

"Doctor Long is it too soon to tell whether it's a boy or girl?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, we're between six to eight weeks too early to tell, depending on the gender," Dr. Long answered.

"What do you mean depending on the gender?" Monica asked.

"Well, boys are easier to identify, and can be verified at about week twelve, which would be your next appointment; girls take a few weeks longer to determine so you may have to wait two more appointments before we can verify for sure," Dr. Long explained.

"I think it's a girl," Chandler said confidently.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"I don't know just I do; just call it father's intuition," Chandler shrugged as he turned his attention back to the screen captivated by the little peanut that was his child. The idea of becoming a father was growing on him more and more by the second.

"Chandler," Monica said pulling him back to the present.

"What?" Chandler asked shaking his head.

"You've been in zombie mode for a while now; where were you?" Monica asked.

"I was thinking about the first time we did this," Chandler answered.

"You were a nervous wreck," Monica laughed.

"So were you!" Chandler defended.

"Yeah, but I hid it so much better!" Monica said.

"When did we get back here?" Chandler asked noting that they had somehow made it back to the exam room.

"Somewhere during the time you took a trip back to yesteryear," Monica quipped.

"Funny, Mon," Chandler laughed sarcastically.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Monica noted.

"That's not all I'm doing, baby," Chandler breathed leaning in to kiss her.

"Hello," Dr. Long greeted as she entered the room.

"Hi, Dr. Long," Monica smiled as she pulled herself away from Chandler.

"So how is the mommy to be?" the doctor smiled.

"Nauseous all the time," Monica replied.

"It's still bad?" Dr. Long asked.

"It's gotten better…it's actually just in the morning now," Monica said.

"That's good, how is the peppermint tea helping?" Dr. Long asked.

"It's helping," Monica answered.

"That's good to hear, unfortunately, as you already know the course of morning sickness is unpredictable. All you can do is keep track of and avoid foods that worsen it," Dr. Long stated sympathetically as Monica nodded in understanding.

"How about the pre natal vitamins, are you taking them?" Dr. Long asked.

"I sure am!" Monica smiled proudly.

"So, we already did the pelvic exam a few weeks ago when you came in here for the initial pregnancy test, so we're just doing the ultrasound today," the doctor smiled.

"Thank god," Chandler sighed in relief as Monica laughed and gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze.

As the doctor prepared the machine, Monica lay back on the table in preparation and Chandler moved next to her head and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Are you ready to see our baby, Chandler?" Monica asked smiling up at him.

"More than ready," Chandler returned.

They turned their attention back to the screen expectantly as the doctor began to move the wand over Monica's stomach. Both stared at the screen in awe as the machine came to life, a sense of De Ja Vu washing over them.

"What a loud heartbeat," Chandler said noting that the sound was much more powerful than the sound baby Hannah's heartbeat made.

"That's because there are two heartbeats," Dr. Long smiled looking back at the couple, and Monica and Chandler stared at her in shock.

"Our baby has two heartbeats?" Chandler asked in horror.

"No…" Dr. Long began.

"Chandler, she's not implying that our baby has two heartbeats; she's implying that we're having two babies," Monica clarified.

"We're having twins?" Chandler asked his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Fraternal and not identical," Dr. Long noted.

"How can you tell?" Monica asked scanning the image for a clue.

"Both fetuses have their own placentas which is the black space surrounding them," the doctor said pointing to each fetus.

"We're having two babies? We made two babies?" Chandler asked dumbfoundedly.

"I would say you did good, dad. You fertilized two eggs," the doctor said as if this would make Chandler feel proud of himself.

"Chandler, are you ok?" Monica asked her voice thick with concern.

"We're having two babies!" Chandler exclaimed excitedly as realization sunk in.

"I love you," Chandler smiled leaning in to kiss his wife's lips.

"I love you too, Chandler," Monica breathed as she accepted the kiss.

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Long smiled as she left the couple who were now locked in a passionate embrace.

_**December 23rd, 2002 **_

"Hold still!" Monica said as she secured her daughter's headpiece with another bobby pin as they stood in the school auditorium where Hannah's dance school was performing an annual showing of the nutcracker.

"Aw! You look so beautiful!" Rachel gushed rushing over to her niece and placing a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," Hannah's replied as her aunt smothered her with kisses.

"Rach!" Monica whined. "You're going to mess up her make up!" Monica complained.

"Sorry…" Rachel blushed sheepishly.

"Hi, honey," Ross greeted gave his niece a quick kiss as he grasped the handle of baby Emma's stroller.

"Hi, Emma…" Hannah cooed going over to fuss with her baby cousin who smiled broadly at her in return. Monica smiled fondly at the bond Hannah and Emma already shared.

"You brought Emma?" Monica asked turning her attention back to the couple.

"Yeah, Emma is SO excited to see her cousin perform!" Ross said enthusiastically as Rachel fidgeted with Ross's camera.

"Molly bailed again, didn't she?" Monica smirked knowingly.

"Yeah…" Ross sighed with a slump of his shoulders.

"Seriously, Ross?" Rachel began looking up from her task. "Why did we even higher her in the first place?" Rachel asked.

"Because Ross thinks she's sexy," Monica said teasingly.

"That is not why!" Ross defended. "I'll have you know that Molly is a highly qualified child care specialist with a master's degree in Early Childhood Development and several years of experience, including working for Sarah Jessica Parker for a whole year." Ross pointed out.

"Interesting it was only for a year," Monica noted as Ross opened his mouth to retort when Rachel chimed in.

"Cut the crap Ross, I know the only reason you hired her was because you, Joey, and Chandler have the hots for her. Which is SO not fair because you made me fire Sandy because of his sex appeal, whom, by the way, was way better with Emma. Plus, he actually showed up when he was supposed to," Rachel stated.

"Fine…I'll fire her on Monday and call the other nanny we were considering," Ross conceded.

"Why didn't you just hire this other nanny in the first place?" Monica asked.

"Because she is sixty years old with sagging boobs; not cute perky ones like Molly has," Rachel sarcastic.

"She does have great boobs," Monica agreed earning an eye roll from Rachel.

"And she has a great ass!" Ross added quietly which unfortunately, for him, Rachel overheard.

"Ross!" Rachel hissed slapping him in the arm.

"But even still, she is not nearly as sexy or beautiful as you," Ross stated.

"Aw! You're forgiven," Rachel cooed kissing her boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

"Oh, get a room," Monica groaned.

"Don't hate on us because your man is in Tulsa!" Rachel said.

"Hey," they heard behind them and all three heads, including Hannah's, turned towards Phoebe's voice.

"What the hell is up with the two of you?" Ross asked noticing that Phoebe and Joey both looked flushed and disheveled.

"Can you believe we were nearly trampled by a horde of mice soldiers in the lobby?" Phoebe lied.

"You know! We were almost trampled by some kids running around the lobby, too? Meanwhile, I saw no parents or adults in sight, for that matter!" Ross exclaimed as Phoebe and Joey nodded sympathetically in mock understanding.

"Ross! How do you work this damn thing?" Rachel asked diverting Ross's attention.

"Good one, Phoebes," Joey whispered as they shared a secret smiled.

"Honey," Monica said going over to her daughter.

"Yes," Hannah replied looking up from Emma who frowned as her cousin stopped their game of peek-a- boo. Monica could not help but smile at how good Hannah was with Emma. Hannah was going to make such an incredible big sister.

"The show is about to start, I think you need to go join the others back stage," Monica stated.

"Ok," Hannah shrugged halfheartedly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Monica frowned bending down to her daughter's eye level.

"I wish daddy were here," Hannah sighed.

"I know, baby," Monica smiled sympathetically.

"But Uncle Ross is going to video tape the whole thing, and you and daddy can watch it together when he comes home for New Years," Monica smiled in attempt to cheer up her daughter.

"Rachel! How the hell did you manage to break the camera?" Ross's exclaimed behind them.

"Or not…" Monica frowned.

"Hey!" they heard a familiar voice say and both mother and daughter snapped their heads in its direction.

"Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed excitedly as she ran and threw herself into her father's waiting arms.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Hannah smiled after receiving a kiss on the lips and a giant hug from her father.

"I couldn't miss you're shining role as a snowflake for anything in the world," Chandler smiled brightly as he held her up in his arms.

"Flower," Hannah clarified.

"Right, flower" Chandler nodded.

"Hannah, time to go on," her dance teacher called from behind her and Hannah nodded towards her.

"Break a leg," Chandler said before kissing her cheek and setting her down.

"K," Hannah said as she ran off.

"Chandler what are you doing here?" Monica asked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug which she gladly returned.

"I quit," Chandler said simply.

"You what?" Monica asked as all of the friends responded with similar variations of her question.

"I called my boss, who apparently was fired," Chandler stated.

"What?" Ross asked in surprise.

"Yeah, apparently all the big changes she's made in the last few months haven't been working out so well for the company," Chandler began, "so I talked to her boss, Mr. President of the Company, and I told him that I was tired of being away from my family. And also not happy that I couldn't even spend Christmas with my family…" Chandler explained as he was interjected by Joey.

"And Joey," Joey added.

"And Joey," Chandler clarified with a roll of his eyes.

"And Phoebe," Phoebe chimed in.

"And Phoebe," Chandler amended.

"And…" Ross began.

"Big picture please," Chandler said through gritted teeth, and everyone nodded for him to continue.

"So, I told my boss how fed up I was with the way things were going and he agreed with me, and then he told me that I was doing a really good job leading the team in Tulsa, and that I have been on the company's radar for a while for a promotion," Chandler smiled.

"And…" Monica asked wondering where he was going with this.

"So, my boss said that I couldn't quit because they are promoting me to Vice President of the Company!" Chandler exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah baby!" Joey exclaimed hugging his friend.

"Congratulations, man," Ross smiled patting him on the back and Phoebe and Rachel also followed with their own congratulations.

After receiving congratulations from all of his friends, Chandler turned to the sole person's opinion that mattered.

"Mon…" Chandler began looking down at her expectantly.

"So does this mean that you will be coming home for good?" Monica asked tears welling in her eyes.

"It does," Chandler nodded.

"Then I'm happy," Monica smiled. Chandler responded by pulling her closer to him and dipping his head to kiss her deeply.

_**January 10th, 2003**_

"Nancy, can you get me Carl Landry's phone number?" Chandler asked over the intercom in his new, more spacious office.

"Yes, Mr. Bing," his new secretary responded.

"Thanks, Nancy," Chandler finished as he leaned back in his chair tiredly. This was the first week of his new role as Vice President, but it was not his new job that was exhausting him, it was Monica.

Monica was more insatiable than ever. Not that he didn't enjoy making love to his beautiful wife it was just exhausting trying to keep up with her new, never ending sex drive. Granted, they had always enjoyed a very healthy and active sex life, but now they were doing it non-stop like rabbits.

"Hey honey," Monica greeted walking into his office, shutting the door behind her, and setting her bag down next to the black leather chair in his office.

"Nice office," Monica smiled admiring the new space.

"Monica?" Chandler asked in surprise getting up from his chair to greet her.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked after kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm here to do you," Monica smiled seductively as she untied and opened the long trench coat she was wearing to reveal to him that she was completely naked.

Chandler just stared at her in both shock and arousal. He was in shock because she was naked in his office and he was aroused because she looked so damn sexy. Granted, Monica had always been hot but the pregnancy only added to it. Even though it was too early to see a noticeable bulge, her skin had taken on an ethereal glow, and her breasts which had always been disproportionality big for her small frame were now twice their size making her look like a porn star.

"Monica…" Chandler said once he managed to find his voice.

"What? Don't you like?" Monica asked glancing down at her naked body.

"No, I like trust me I like…" Chandler drawled. "It's just now is not a good time for that," Chandler said.

"Its lunch time," Monica frowned glancing at the wall clock.

"Well, I have a staff meeting after lunch which I am in the middle of preparing for," Chandler said.

"Then, we'll make this very quick," Monica said pouncing on him.

"Look Mon...I don't think doing it in my office my first week as VP of the company is going to help me earn rapport with my employees," Chandler said gently pushing her away.

"That's the fun of it…trying not to get caught," Monica smirked leaning in to kiss him.

"Ok! Ok!" Chandler finally admitted reluctantly pulling himself away from her.

"I'm tired…Mon…I'm tired of having sex!" Chandler blurted out.

"Oh…I see," Monica finally said turning to pick up the trench coat off of the floor.

"Mon…" Chandler said to his wife's turned back as she put the trench coat back on.

"I get it you don't want to sleep with me," Monica shrugged fighting back tears.

"Monica…" Chandler said gently turning her to face him.

"It's definitely not that I don't want make love to you because trust me I never don't want to make love to you," Chandler said.

"Then, what is it?" Monica asked biting her bottom lip in confusion.

"I'm just a little tired. I mean we have been doing it practically non-stop these past few weeks…which is great, but I'm not as young as I used to be and it's kind of wearing me out," Chandler added.

"It's just these damn pregnancy hormones," Monica sighed in frustration.

"All I can think about is you being inside of me, making love to me. It' so frustrating, I can't think of anything else!" Monica exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Chandler asked raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, but you know what its fine…I'll just go home and take a nice hot shower, maybe that will help to sooth the ache," Monica insisted.

"Uh huh…" Chandler said picturing her soaping her hot naked body underneath the hot cascading water. There would also be steam lots of steam, and he would be there with her soaping her, touching her, and making love to her.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll use the vibrator if that doesn't help," Monica thought out loud.

"Uh huh…" Chandler repeated now picturing her sensitive body writhing with pleasure on their bed but instead of the vibrator driving in and out of her he pictured himself driving in and out of her.

"I'll just…" Monica began as Chandler lifted her chin so that he could capture her lips in a searing kiss which she gladly returned.

"I changed my mind; I'm not too tired for sex!" Chandler insisted as he lifted her in his arms encouraging her to wrap her clad legs around his waist.

"What changed your mind?" Monica gasped as Chandler tore open and off her coat, and she worked at unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers.

"Picturing you naked and me screwing you," Chandler stated huskily.

"Oh," Monica laughed in both shock and arousal as he leaned her against his office door, and she thrust her hips forward so that he could position his freed cock to line up with her wet opening.

"Boy someday sure got horny awfully fast," Monica joked glancing down at his painfully stiff looking erection.

"It doesn't take a lot for you to do that to me, baby," Chandler breathed as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her.

"Oh…" Monica breathed biting her lower lip in pleasure as Chandler withdrew and slammed back into her.

"That feels nice," Monica sighed, and Chandler smirked in response before dipping his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth, and he gazed into her pleasure filled eyes as he sucked on her pert breast and continued to pump in and out of her.

He watched as she opened her mouth in pleasure, and her eyes rolled back in her head as he thrust one final time inside of her and they came together both moaning as quietly as possible.

They both panted coming down from their orgasms.

"That was amazing," Chandler panted as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"It always is," Monica smiled lovingly as she leaned in for a gentle kiss which quickly built in intensity and passion.

"So, I have another ten minutes before my staff meeting, do you want to go again?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Are you sure you're up to it, sweetheart?" Monica asked sympathetically as he carried her over to the couch.

"Oh yeah," Chandler breathed as he thrust into her for round two. Screw being tired. Being tired was SO worth it if he got to make love to his beautiful wife.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTE: Thank you for reading! All of my knowledge on pregnancy and palm reading came from information I found on the internet, and if any of what I wrote is inaccurate I apologize, and please do let me know so I can correct it.


	4. Chapitre Quatre (Chapter 4)

Author's Note: Mondlerstwangel, no thank you for continuing to review! And another big thanks to Guest for your continued support and awesome reviews! I would also like to give a shout out to Reah and new guest reviewer for your positive feedback. I definitely like the idea of doing a one-shot of Hannah's conception. I just need to play around with how to incorporate the idea whether it be in this fic or another fic that shows how Monica and Chandler came to be in this slightly alternative universe. Please keep on reviewing; I am updating this for you guys at this point since you guys keep asking for more. Let me know if you have anything else you want me to do. I love your idea! Also, I am not sure what I want the sex of Mondler's twins to be, any suggestions? As always, I take no credit for the Friend's franchise, and ENJOY!

_**December 31st, 2002**_

Monica lay on her back her left leg draped over Chandler's hip as he lay over her thrusting in and out of her slowly and sensuously.

"Oh, yeah, right there, baby," Monica sighed; her eyes closed in concentration and her mouth agape as she groped the satin sheet beneath her.

Chandler moaned as he watched her, enjoying the various expressions of pleasure that crossed her flushed face. In an effort to change gears, Chandler began moving his hips in a circular motion eliciting a louder moan from her.

"Oh…oh…oh…," Monica moaned her face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Chandler picked up the pace urging her to do the same as they reached the crescendo of their love making.

"Yes!" Monica breathed pulling him down so that not a single inch of their bodies wasn't touching as she rocked her hips up into his as she came.

"Fuck!" Chandler groaned burying his head in her hair as her orgasm triggered his own, and he came inside of her shuddering at the jolt of electricity that shot through his body.

"That was SO good, baby," Monica breathed as her husband lay on top of her still burrowed inside of her.

"It always is," Chandler smiled as he bent his head to softly kiss her lips.

"Do you think that we'll ever get tired of this…of making love to each other?" Monica asked.

"God, I hope not. Making love to you is one of my favorite things to do," Chandler breathed gazing into her eyes as he caressed her cheek.

"Mine too," Monica smiled in return leaning in to kiss him again, this time more passionately.

"I think I'm ready to go again," Chandler moaned as he began to rock his hips against hers.

"Me too," Monica moaned as she rocked her hips in time with his.

"But I want to spice things up a bit," Monica said rolling them over so that she was on top and leaning flush against him; her big breasts pressed against his hard chest.

"How?" Chandler asked curiously as she sat up on him and began rocking her hips. Chandler responded by doing the same, and they both moaned at the pleasure the friction created.

"You'll see, baby," Monica smiled as she climbed off of him, and he reached out for her as she turned around on her knees and climbed back on top of him facing away from him.

"Lie down," Monica instructed turning her head towards him.

"Mon…" Chandler began. "I want to be close to you. I want to feel your body pressed against mine as I move in and out of you," Chandler panted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Monica asked.

"Now, lie down," Monica said turning her head around and looking down to help guide herself onto him licking her lips in anticipation at the sight of his huge rod standing in attention for her. God, she couldn't wait for this.

Chandler reluctantly complied with her instruction and let out a hybrid of a moan slash gasp as she sunk down onto him and began moving back and forth on top of him. Immediately, Chandler began to move with her as he got a savory view of her tight ass as it moved back and forth. He reached out for it and began to caress it producing a whimper from her.

"This feels so nice…" Monica moaned biting her bottom lip in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah," Chandler groaned enjoying this new position.

"We should do this more often," Chandler panted.

"Yes!" Monica shouted as he continued to caress her firm buttocks as they made love. His feather lite caresses only adding to the pleasure she was feeling from this new position.

Chandler groaned in frustration, staring helplessly at his wife's backside as she moved back and forth on top of him. He wanted, no needed to be closer to her, entwined with her.

Monica could not help but smirk knowing how much this new position was slowly killing him. She could hear it in his desperate moans, and she savored every second of it.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Monica exclaimed as he began pumping faster, harder, forcing her own back and forth motion to quicken; the friction this was creating was borderline unbearable.

"Does this feel good, baby?" Chandler breathed as he watched as his hips moved in rapid waves. Watching how his pelvis was driving into her was driving him insane. It was like watching it happening from a third person point of view only he could feel every single tingle, every single wave of unbearable pleasure.

"Oh, yes…"Monica whimpered, and she bent her head as she felt her orgasm drawing nigh.

She shook as it overtook her; sending her body into a spastic fit. Chandler's was not far behind, and he came too, hard, pumping up into her sharply as he released into her causing Monica to jerk and gasp in pleasure.

"That was SO hot," Monica panted falling back on top of him.

"So was watching you. Have I ever told you how good you look from behind?" Chandler smirked placing a hand on her still flat tummy to lightly caress it.

"You've mentioned it a time or two," Monica smirked playing with his fingers.

"Happy New Years, Chan," Monica smiled closing her eyes in contentment.

"Happy New Years, Mon," Chandler returned as he kissed her hair and held her close to him basking in the afterglow of their intercourse.

_**January 17th, 2003**_

"It's gorgeous!" Monica exclaimed admiring her best friend's opulent engagement ring. The sterling silver band and diamond were surrounded by tiny diamonds, and the diamond itself was huge.

"I know! I just fell in love with it when I saw it in the store!" Rachel gloated.

"You picked out your own engagement ring?" Monica asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was so sweet actually. We were in the middle of our couple's therapy session, and Dr. Whineburger asked us to explain where we picture our relationship, long term, and Ross immediately replied, without giving it a second thought. He said he could picture himself spending the rest of his life with me, and then he got down on one knee and pulled out the Tiffany's Spring Catalogue and asked me to marry him!" Rachel squealed giddily.

"Wow!" Monica said. It was a somewhat unorthodox way to propose, but then again so was her and Chandler's engagement with the whole Richard interrupting, Chandler throwing her off, and then her finally catching on and proposing thing.

Plus, it was kind of sweet that Ross let Rachel pick out her own ring since she was a little more than difficult to shop for. Ninety-Nine percent of the time you would get it wrong when shopping for Rachel. In a way, the whole engagement was proof that they were learning to meet each other half way.

"I know, crazy right, but so sweet!" Rachel exclaimed still admiring the stunning specimen.

"Where is everybody?" Rachel asked scanning the apartment full of party goers for their other four friends.

"Well, Chandler has a late meeting so he should be here by nine, and I don't know where Phoebe and Joey are," Monica shrugged as she poured herself a glass of seltzer water.

"Yeah, what's up with those two? They have been acting SO weird lately," Rachel commented setting her drink down on the table.

"Weirder than usual?" Monica snickered as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"True, but they have been acting suspicious and secretive. Like when you and Chandler were…NO!" Rachel exclaimed; her hand flying to her mouth as the realization hit her like a ton of falling bricks.

"You don't think?" Monica asked her own train of thought colliding with Rachel's.

"Think about it. They're always showing up to things together...late, and if one's too busy to do something the other is too," Rachel said as Monica nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and remember on Christmas morning how Phoebe showed up in her pajamas, and she said she had stayed the night at Joey's apartment…in your old room?" Monica asked.

"In my old room, my ass; I bet she actually stayed in Joey's room… if you know what I mean," Rachel said as Monica shook her head in agreement.

"Hey," Ross said walking over to the two girls and planting a soft kiss on Rachel's temple.

"Phoebe and Joey are totally doing it!" Rachel blurted out to a clueless Ross.

"What? How do you know that?" Ross asked in shock.

"We don't know for sure, but we are guessing based on how they have been acting these past few months, that they may be an item," Monica clarified placing emphasis on the words "guessing" and "may be". They didn't actually know for sure that Phoebe and Joey were together.

"Come to think of it," Ross chimed in starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head.

"A few nights ago when I was over a Joey's to watch the Knicks Game. I came in as Joey and Phoebe were walking out of his bedroom looking all flushed. They said they were flipping his mattress," Ross said thoughtfully.

"And you didn't think anything of it?" Rachel asked in astonishment.

"Not really…" Ross shrugged. "It's Phoebe and Joey. I guess the thought of them becoming a 'thing' never really crossed my mind."

"Really?" Monica asked in surprise.

"Why? It has crossed your mind before?" Ross asked.

"Yeah!" Rachel began as if it were obvious, "I mean they've always been really close, they have great chemistry, and he has always been particularly sweet and attentive with her," Rachel said.

"Oh! Remember when Phoebe turned thirty, and she found out from Ursula that she was actually thirty-one?" Monica asked.

"Yeah," Ross nodded.

"And remember when Phoebe left the coffee house all upset about all of the things she still hadn't gotten to do like having the perfect kiss and meeting a Portuguese person?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, however, I totally did not get the whole Portuguese thing AT ALL," Ross said shaking his head earning an eye roll from his sister.

"Anyways…" Monica continued, "and remember how Joey went after her to comfort her?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, and that was so sweet of him," Rachel cooed.

"Well apparently when Joey caught up with her, he said he could help her accomplish two things on the list; he could give her the perfect kiss by a Portuguese person because he said he was one-fourth Portuguese," Monica said.

"So he kissed her?" Rachel asked in awe.

"Yeah," Monica smiled.

"Hey," Chandler said as he entered the apartment, setting his brief case by the door, and walking over to join the group.

"Hey," Monica smiled leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"How was work?" Monica asked.

"Another day another dollar," Chandler quipped earning a lite chuckle from his wife.

"Happy birthday, Rach," Chandler smiled giving his sister in law to be a quick kiss on the cheek and handing her an envelope.

"Thank you, Chandler. It's not going to be some depressing card again is it?" Rachel asked tearing open the envelope.

"No," Chandler said slightly offended.

"Oooh! A gift card to Barney's!" Rachel squealed wrapping her arms around him in a tight squeeze.

"Thank you!" Rachel said as they pulled away.

"This is my second favorite birthday present; my first favorite being this huge rock!" Rachel exclaimed gazing at the ring for the millionth time.

"Right, and the part of me proposing is pretty blah," Ross quipped sarcastically earning a chuckle from Chandler.

"Well, that's great too!" Rachel added.

"Yeah, congratulations you guys," Chandler said.

"Thanks, man," Ross smiled giving his friend a side hug.

"So, we were just talking," Monica began, "about Phoebe and Joey."

"What about Phoebe and Joey?" Chandler asked pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"That we think that they have been sleeping together and hiding it from the rest of us," Rachel added before picking up and taking a sip of her Screwdriver.

"Really? Why do you think that?" Chandler asked.

"Because they're acting like you guys did after we all came back from London," Rachel said pointing between the couple.

"Dammit!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?" Ross asked.

"I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner? You think I would have learned from the last time?" Rachel admonished herself.

"Well, we all had a lot going on these past few months with new babies, new jobs, and rekindling romances," Monica noted as Rachel and Ross smiled lovingly at one another, and then Monica and Chandler did the same as he placed his hand tenderly on her still flat abdomen.

"Happy birthday, Rach!" Phoebe and Joey exclaimed entering the apartment together.

"We know that you and Joey are sleeping together!" Rachel blurted out.

"Rachel!" Ross scolded at her lack of tact.

"Did Hannah tell you? That little…" Joey began.

"Wait so you actually are seeing each other?" Ross asked.

"And Hannah knew?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, and she made us bribe her to keep it a secret," Joey said taking pleasure in ratting out his conniving niece.

"Made you? How does an eleven year old make you do anything?" Chandler asked raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"She's a clever one I tell you," Joey defended.

"I can't believe she did that! I am SO having a little chat with her!" Monica exclaimed in shock.

"If Hannah didn't tell you, then how did you guys find out?" Phoebe asked.

"We figured it out!" Rachel said proudly.

"Took you long enough," Phoebe scoffed.

"How long have you too been…you know…?" Ross asked pointing between the couple.

"You mean screwing, humping, fucking?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah…that," Ross said giving Chandler a sideways glance.

"I don't know… like four months," Phoebe said looking to Joey for clarification, and he nodded in verification.

"Ha! We beat you!" Monica exclaimed in triumph.

"What?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"Chandler and I managed to keep our relationship a secret for five months!" Monica boasted.

"No you didn't; I found out like a month after you guys started doing it," Joey said.

"Yeah, and I found out like a month before everyone else did," Rachel added.

"Dammit!" Monica exclaimed in defeat earning a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder from Chandler.

"So how did this even happen?" Ross asked turning back to Phoebe and Joey.

"Well…" Phoebe began looking between her friends and Joey, "It all started at the hospital the day Emma was born," Phoebe said.

"We did it in a supply closet," Joey bragged.

"What? So did we!" Chandler said pointing between himself and Monica.

"Really?" Phoebe asked. "Was it the one on the fifth floor next to the room with the really creepy old guy?"

"Yup, that's the one," Chandler nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Ross exclaimed in mortification.

"Well, I don't know about these guys but we were trying to conceive a baby," Chandler defended.

"In the hospital?" Ross exclaimed.

"Well…yeah…hospitals are where life ends and begins, and we are trying to begin a life," Chandler defended as Monica shook her head in embarrassment.

"Ok, ok! What's your story? How did you guys end up having sex?" Rachel asked, refocusing the conversation.

"Well, I was REALLY upset because I met this really cute patient, and I asked Joey to pretend to be his doctor so he could find out more information about him, but Joey screwed it up for me because he posed as Dr. Drake Ramoray, and the guy ended up finding out," Phoebe explained.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that he was watching Days of Our Lives?" Joey whined.

"And I was still a little depressed and hung up on Rachel…which I am totally over now, by the way," Joey clarified as Ross and Rachel nodded in understanding.

"So are you two serious?" Monica could not help but ask.

"Well, I don't know how Phoebe feels, but I am seriously in love with her," Joey said gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Aw!" Monica and Rachel gushed in unison.

"Well, I'm definitely serious when I say that I love you too," Phoebe added as the pair leaned into kiss.

Everyone stared at the couple with a mixture of fascination of awe. They had all witnessed the friendly little hugs and kisses between Phoebe and Joey over the years, but they had never seen them kiss this way before. However, this didn't seem awkward or surprising. It made sense…like something that should have been all along.

_**December 24th, 2002**_

Chandler lay on his stomach in the bed and watched as Monica slept, soaking in the glorious sight of her. He was so glad to finally be home, and, yet, it felt so surreal as if this was all one great big wonderful dream that he did not want to wake up from.

Being away from her…from them had been so damn hard, and so many days and nights away from them, and so many little things that he missed…that he had taken for granted being there every single day. But now he was home, and all was right in his world, again.

"Hey, you," Monica smiled sleepily as she awoke.

"Hey, yourself," Chandler smiled leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Monica smiled caressing his arm with the hand that proudly displayed a brand spanking new sparkling sapphire ring. It was her Christmas present from him, and he bought it for her because the sapphire mirrored her captivating eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Mon," Chandler smiled pulling her on top of him to kiss her softly and to hold her in his arms craving as much skin on skin contact as possible.

"I'm so glad to be home," Chandler mumbled breathing in her sweet lavender and vanilla scent.

"And I'm so glad to have you home," Monica smiled as he dipped his head to kiss the honeyed skin of her neck. She tasted so fucking fantastic!

"Oh, wow!" Monica gasped feeling his erection ballooning beneath her.

"That was fast…for seven AM," Monica said glancing at the alarm clock on Chandler's side of the bed.

"What can I say? That's what you do to me," Chandler responded by rubbing himself against her opening and leaning in to capture her lips as he held her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we have time for a morning, encore," Chandler murmured and Monica gasped in surprise as he gently pushed her onto her back.

Monica responded by opening her legs to cradle him, and he lay on top of her kissing her deeply, passionately as her hands wrung through his hair.

"Oh…Chandler!" Monica cried when he entered her, and she lifted her hips and arched her back off of the bed desiring more of him.

Meanwhile, Joey and Phoebe, entered apartment twenty to find Hannah sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching a movie.

"The _Santa Claus_! I love this movie!" Phoebe exclaimed joining her god daughter on the couch and wrapping herself in Hannah's wool blanket to snuggle with her.

"Presents!" Joey exclaimed running over to the Christmas tree like a little kid. He searched out and with little effort found the colorfully wrapped presents with his name on them and began shaking each one to find out what was in each box.

"Well, that one may be broken when I open it…" Joey mumbled as he heard something shatter from inside of the box after shaking it a little too roughly.

"Joey! You need to wait until everyone gets here," Phoebe said glancing over at her boyfriend.

"Where is everybody? It's already…only… seven O'clock…" Joey frowned noting that it was way earlier than he was accustomed to waking up.

"Well, Rachel, Ross, and Emma will not be here until eight," Phoebe began, "and I'm assuming Monica and chandler are still sleeping," Phoebe said looking to Hannah who just shrugged in response.

"Well, if I can get up this early so can they," Joey insisted barging over to their bedroom door and halting when he heard moaning coming from inside.

"On second thought, The _Santa Claus_ sounds good," Joey blanched joining the two females on the couch as Phoebe nodded in understanding. Luckily Hannah was too focused on the movie to have caught on to that.

"Oh, baby, right there, yes, yes!" Monica moaned as she rocked her hips into Chandler's her back lifted off of the bed.

Chandler responded by rocking his hips harder into hers as he pinned Monica's arms above her head.

"You'll feel fucking fantastic, baby," Chandler groaned as he withdrew and then re-entered her sending both him over the edge.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Monica moaned as her own orgasm reached its peak, and she continued to rock up into him as residual waves of pleasure rippled through her.

"Oh, shit, it's seven fifty five, Rachel and Ross will be here any minute," Monica said moving to get up.

"Wait," Chandler said keeping her pinned beneath his hot, sweaty body.

"We don't have time to do that again," Monica frowned.

"I know that, but I just want a few more moments of just US before we get up," Chandler whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Ok," Monica smiled as she let him savor their moment of "them" time.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Joey laughed hysterically as Santa Clause fell off the roof of Tim Allen's character's house.

"It's not that funny, Joey," Phoebe chided as Hannah frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? It's hilarious!" Joey laughed.

"You do know that he died from that right?" Phoebe added as Joey blushed bashfully.

"Morning children," Chandler called as he and Monica exited their bedroom dressed in nightclothes that were definitely not worn the previous night. But both Monica and Chandler decided that these flannel nightclothes were much more wholesome than what they were wearing last night…which was nothing.

"Merry Christmas!" Monica exclaimed cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas," Phoebe replied along with a distracted Joey. Joey was currently more interested in what was happening in the movie.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Monica said placing a loving kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"Merry Christmas," Hannah murmured as she tilted her head so her mother then father could place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Who wants pancakes?" Monica asked.

"I do! I do!" Joey exclaimed jumping off of the couch and joining Monica in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" a fully dressed Rachel said entering the apartment pushing a sleeping Emma's stroller.

"Merry Christmas," Monica smiled hugging her friend and then bending down to give her sleeping niece a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Where's Ross?" Monica asked.

"He was right behind me…" Rachel said turning around in confusion.

"Hey," Ross panted entering the apartment moments later clearly out of breath.

"There he is," Rachel smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Rach!" Ross exclaimed struggling with the various bags he was juggling.

"Here let me take this for you, Ross," Joey said grabbing the bag of presents and beginning to rummage through them earning an eye roll from Ross.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Well, you were supposed to hold the lobby door open for me," Ross exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, I just got distracted from my conversation with my mom," Rachel said apologetically.

"I forgive you," Ross said giving Rachel a quick peck on the lips.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's that about? No, senseless arguing? Just straight to the kiss and make up?" Chandler chimed in.

"We're not going to have to hear about this months…years later, are we?" Chandler added earning a chuckle from Joey and Monica.

"Ha! Ha! I'll have you know that we have been learning through our couple's counseling about a little thing I like to call forgive, let go, and move on," Ross boasted.

"And talk about it…rationally," Rachel added.

"So what do you guys want in the pancakes?" Monica asked as she stirred pancake batter.

"Whatever is fine by me," Ross said as he carried a baby Emma to the guest bedroom.

"I'm happy with plain pancakes," Rachel said placing bottles of formula inside of the refrigerator.

"I want chocolate chips!" Joey exclaimed as Monica moved to grab the chips from the cupboard.

"Oh! And butterscotch," Joey added as Monica nodded and reached for the butterscotch.

"Oh and those little melt in your mouth peppermint chips," Joey said.

"Do you just want to eat a bunch of candy?" Chandler asked.

"Actually that would be great!" Joey explained as Monica and Chandler rolled their eyes at him.

"Phoebe and Hannah what do you want in the pancakes?" Monica called out to the pair on the couch.

"What?" Phoebe asked turning around.

"What do you want in the pancakes?" Monica reiterated.

"Whatever is fine with me," Phoebe shrugged turning back around to watch the movie.

"Hannah, honey, what do you want?" Monica asked.

"Plain please," Hannah said her eyes still glued to the TV. A minute later Phoebe and Hannah burst out in laughter at something that Tim Allen's character said.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked.

"Scott just asked one of the little elves, 'Can we take a direct flight back to reality, or do we have to change planes in Denver?'" Phoebe quoted prompting Hannah, and herself, to burst out into a fit of giggles once.

"Now that's fricken funny," Phoebe added as Joey rolled his eyes at them.

_**January 11th, 2003**_

"Are you close baby?" Chandler breathed as he sat up on the bed leaning back on his flattened palms. Monica was sitting on top of him as she leaned back on her own hands with her knees bent on either side of him.

"Uh, huh," Monica whimpered and arched her back as Chandler rocked his pelvis into hers.

"I'm close too," Chandler whispered as he continued to pump up into her.

"I'm coming…." Monica whimpered as she threw her head back in pleasure; her arousal washing over and through her in a tidal wave of pleasure

"Me too," Chandler groaned gritting his teeth as his own arousal shot through the head of his penis into his's wife's pussy, and he shuddered and continued to thrust up into her as the flame of their lovemaking slowly dwindled.

"Wow!" Monica smiled as she sat straight up on top of him bracing his hips with her knees.

"I know!" Chandler agreed lying back on the bed and running his hands through his sandy hair. Chandler then glanced up at his wife and noticed that her face was set in deep concentration.

"What are you thinking about, Mon?" Chandler frowned running his hands up and down her smooth thighs.

"I was just thinking…" Monica responded distractedly.

"About?" Chandler asked probing her for a more specific answer.

"About us, and why we didn't happen sooner," Monica said pointing between them.

"Well, that's a pretty complex subject," Chandler said sitting up on the bed and scooting back to lean against the headboard brining her with him.

"What even brought this all on?" Chandler asked looking down to stroke her still flat tummy.

"I don't know," Monica shrugged looking down and tracing lines over his toned abs.

"Well, something did. Come on, Mon tell me," Chandler said lifting her chin so that she would look at him.

"We're just so damn good together, Chandler. And I just wonder why after having Hannah we didn't go any further than just the one night, and our three bonus nights. Why we decided to just remain friends…two friends that shared a baby," Monica sighed.

"Well, we were both, I mainly, were scared of the commitment, and we didn't want to jeopardize our friendship," Chandler said.

"Why is it that we could commit to our baby, but we couldn't commit to one another?" Monica asked sadly.

"I guess because…" Chandler began. "Hannah was a piece of each of us that we couldn't avoid loving even if we wanted to, and she needed us. She needed us to protect her, to love her, and to nurture her. It wasn't about us, it was about protecting her…our child," Chandler said.

"Did you ever think about making a go of it?" Monica asked.

"God, yes, many times, but other people, situations kept getting in the way," Chandler said.

"Yeah, like you meeting Janis at your daddy and me class?" Monica smirked.

"How about you meeting Fun Bobby the night I took you to the movies for one of our 'mommy and daddy night's out'?" Chandler returned.

"What about you hooking up with Aurora after we had our first bonus night?" Monica asked pointedly.

"You going out with Richard after our second bonus night!" Chandler countered.

"You going out with Janis again after I broke up with Richard!" Monica countered in response to Chandler's counter.

"In my defense, you breaking up with Richard happened after the fact!" Chandler said defensively.

"What about you going out with Pete after I broke up with Janis, again?" Chandler asked.

"You know I was never really into him, baby," Monica said running her hands up and down his torso.

"Then, tell me again why you went out with him?" Chandler asked curiously.

"To make you jealous," Monica smirked as Chandler groaned and rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh, and what about you getting together with Kathy after our third bonus night in Montauk?" Monica remembered.

"Hey! Hey! You said on that trip that you were not interested in me as boyfriend material, just as a good fuck," Chandler defended.

"Well, I wasn't exactly telling the truth…" Monica blushed.

"What?" Chandler asked his eyes nearly bulging out of his head in surprise.

"I was kind of gun shy about you and I starting something up after the whole Ross and Rachel drama," Monica said shyly as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her hair.

"What changed your mind?" Chandler asked curiously.

"You and I in London, and how great that night was. It just stirred all of those memories of the few times we shared together, and I realized I couldn't deny myself anymore. I just finally had to have you all to myself," Monica admitted.

"Really?" Chandler could not help but contain a smug smirk.

"What?" Monica laughed slapping him lightly in the stomach.

"I just didn't know I was that irresistible to you," Chandler waggled his eyebrows as he continued to massage her thighs.

"What about you? What made you decide that you finally wanted to commit to me?" Monica asked.

"I don't really know…" Chandler sighed. "More or less the same thing, I mean I always wanted to be with you, Mon. That was never the question. I just never felt worthy of you," Chandler admitted.

"That's crazy!" Monica exclaimed.

"And SO far from the truth," Monica added.

"How do you figure?" Chandler asked in surprise.

"Chandler…" Monica began, "Why are you SO surprised? You've always been more than good enough for me. You're charming, sexy, sweet, and great in bed," Monica said between planting pecks on his neck.

"Mon…" Chandler breathed holding her by the back of the neck as her pulled her in to kiss her deeply.

"I want you again," Chandler said between kisses.

"I want you again too, baby," Monica breathed as she positioned herself over and down onto him immediately wrapping her legs around his back as he put his feet together.

"Jesus, Mon," Chandler breathed as they joined; their pelvis's rocking slowly against each other as the tension built.

"Oh!" Monica cried out at the friction and pleasure pulsing through her body as they continued to rock back and forth.

"I love you," Monica whined as she leaned her head against his chest running her hands through his hair as he kissed her neck.

"I love you, too," Chandler breathed as he nudged her to turn her face so that he could kiss her passionately, and they continued to move together in sync as they made love.

_**February 14th, 2003**_

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Monica breathed appearing in the doorway of their bedroom wearing a black lace and mesh form hugging teddy with a bikini bottom; her long legs covered by black knee-length stockings and held up by detachable garters.

"Mon…" Chandler responded his voice catching in his throat. She looked breath taking like she always did when she dressed up for him.

"Welcome home," Monica breathed sauntering over to him. Chandler stood frozen in place gaping at his dazzling wife as she walked sexily over to him; the glow of the candlelight illuminating her.

"Mhhhmmm…Mon," was all Chandler could muster as she wrapped her long arms around his neck and leaned in, opened her mouth, and invited his tongue inside of it.

"Somebody's happy to see me," Monica smirked noticing the effect she was having on her husband.

"I always am," Chandler whispered before wrapping her tighter in his arms and leaning in to kiss her deeper and longer.

"I have a present for you," Monica said breaking away from their passionate kiss.

"You already gave me the best present, Mon…three of them," Chandler smiled referring to their unborn babies and their already born one as he looked down and caressed the slight bulge of her tummy.

"You never have to give me anything ever again," Chandler smirked.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Monica smiled touching his cheek affectionately.

"But it's too late; I already did," Monica said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch. Chandler smiled and followed her like a loyal puppy noting that the skimpy lingerie failed to cover much of her delicious behind. Chandler licked his lips at the tantalizing sight. He hoped his present involved her taking him on the couch right then and there because the sight of her in the sexy lingerie was driving him insane.

"Here," Monica said handing him an envelope as she sat excitedly in front of him on the coffee table.

"Well it's definitely not porn," Chandler quipped inspecting it as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"Just open it," Monica moaned rolling her eyes in slight annoyance. Chandler just smiled and tore open the envelope to reveal a card with two tickets…season tickets…to the Knicks inside.

"Monica, this awesome! Thank you," Chandler said happily.

"So, you like it?" Monica asked.

"Like it? No, I love it, Mon! Thank you!" Chandler repeated leaning in to give her a tender kiss.

"Read the card," Monica prompted.

"Ok!" Chandler said as he read the message inside of the card.

I love you for so many reasons.

I love you for that certain smile that cheers me when I am blue,

I love you for your tender kiss that warms me through and through,

I love you for your gentle hand, and understanding touch,

Your eyes that always seem to say, "I love you very much."

I love you for your faith in me, your sweet and patient ways,

And for the thoughtful things you do so often without praise.

I love you so for all these things and many others, too…

But most of all for what I am whenever I'm with you!

I love you forever,

Monica XOXOXO…

"This is…this is so beautiful," Chandler whispered tears of love pooling in his eyes.

"And so true," Monica smiled leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Ok time for your present," Chandler said.

"Ok!" Monica bounced up and down on the coffee table with a kid and the candy store expression plastered on her face. Chandler could not help but chuckle at her excitement.

"But card first," Chandler said handing her a red envelope.

"Ok…" Monica said more meticulously and slowly opened the envelope and then the card her eyes soaking up each beautiful and touching phrase.

The years have passed since we first met,

and,yet, you are so beautiful.

I cannot imagine my life

Without you at the heart of it.

You make me feel, believe, and love

All in the same moment.

There are no words to describe

Exactly what you do to me…

Only that Je T'aime (I love you) is what I feel…

And what I will feel forever and ever.

All my love,

Chandler

"Chandler, this is so beautiful," Monica smiled through her own threatening tears.

"That's not the best part," Chandler said pulling a long velvet Cartier Jewelry box out of his pocket and opening it to present her with a dazzling Gold heart pendent with diamonds embedded in the heart.

"it's so beautiful!" Monica gasped as she stared in awe at the expensive piece of jewelry.

"This is so that you can carry always my heart with you," Chandler said as he carefully lifted the delicate piece from the box and unclasped it.

"That's so sweet!" Monica exclaimed getting up to sit on his lap so he could place it around her neck.

"Now I want to show you just how much I love you and this incredible present," Monica smirked seductively turning around on his lap to straddle him.

Chandler moaned in response as he cupped her face in his large hands and devoured her mouth with his own.

"I just hope Rachel doesn't barge in on us like she did last year to get away from Ross and then beg us to watch the tape of Hannah's birth, again," Chandler grimaced at the memory.

"I don't think that will be a problem; I think she has her own plans with Ross this year," Monica smirked.

"Good because I have my own plans for us," Chandler said huskily before dipping his head to plant butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Oh, really? And what are your plans?" Monica asked tilting her head back and running her hands through his hair as he moved his lips to her jawline.

"To make hot passionate love to you all night long," Chandler breathed gazing lovingly into her Caribbean blue eyes.

"I like the sound of those plans," Monica smiled in response as he recaptured her lips in a searing kiss, their tongues mingling in bliss.

"Chandler…" Monica breathed as he moved his lips down to her lace covered breasts, and he licked her nipples through the shear material.

"Yes?" Chandler asked between licks.

"I want you…" Monica moaned. "So bad," she added.

"I want you too, baby," Chandler whispered.

"Take me, here…on the couch," Monica commanded.

"My wish is your command," Chandler smiled running his hands up her hips dragging the negligee with his hands down her body, and she got off of him to kick off the flimsy material leaving her in her garter and stockings.

"Now we need to get you naked," Monica smirked as he also got off of the couch, and she helped him out of his clothes.

Once he was naked, they fell back on the couch; her straddling him as they kissed wildly, hungrily. Monica lifted herself up so that she could position herself over his erect member and Chandler held her hips guiding her on him, and they both hissed in pleasure when they joined.

Immediately they sought out each other's lips again, and they kissed hungrily as Monica began moving up and down on top of him slowly at first.

Chandler ran his hands up and down her thighs as she moved up and down as they rocked their hips in time with one another.

The only sounds that could be heard were the moans and whimpers of pleasure their lovemaking evoked.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
